Un Amante De Ensueño
by queen-chiibi
Summary: Adaptación del libro de mismo nombre. Harry de Gryffindor general macedonio condenado a ser escalvo sexual por la eternidad de forma peculiar (Blaize) llega amanos del pequeño doncel casi en celibato Thedore Nott, este en lugar de querer usarlo de amante, intenta ayudar a romper la maldición pues su conciencia así lo pide, así nace el amor.
1. Prologo

**Este fic es una adaptación del libro del mismo nombre: Un Amante de Ensueño de Sherrylin Kennyon, con los peronanjes de J.K. Rowlling, ni la trama ni los personajes me pertenecen solo la loca idea de juntarlos.**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Prólogo**

Una antigua leyenda griega.

Poseedor de una fuerza suprema y de un valor sin parangón, fue bendecido por los dioses, amado por los mortales y deseado por todas las mujeres y donceles que posaban los ojos en él. No conocía la ley, y no acataba ninguna.

Su habilidad en la batalla, y su intelecto superior rivalizaban con los de Aquiles, Ulises y Heracles. De él se escribió que ni siquiera el poderoso Ares en persona podía derrotarle en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Y, por si el don del poderoso dios de la guerra no hubiera sido suficiente, también se decía que la misma diosa Afrodita le besó la mejilla al nacer, y se aseguró de que su nombre fuese siempre guardado en la memoria de los hombres.

Bendecido por el divino toque de Afrodita, se convirtió en un hombre al que ninguna mujer o doncel podía negarle el uso de su cuerpo. Porque, llegados al sublime Arte del Amor… no tenía igual. Su resistencia iba más allá de la de cualquier mero mortal. Sus ardientes y salvajes deseos no podían ser domados.

Ni negados.

De cabello negro y piel bronceada, y con los ojos de un guerrero, de él se comentaba que su sola presencia era suficiente para satisfacer a las mujeres y conquistar a lo donceles, y que con un solo roce de su mano les proporcionaba un indecible placer.

Nadie podía resistirse a su encanto.

Y proclive como era a provocar celos de otros, consiguió que le maldijeran. Una maldición que jamás podría romperse.

Como la del pobre Tántalo, su condena fue eterna: nunca encontraría la satisfacción por más que la buscase; anhelaría las caricias de aquéllos que le invocaran, pero tendría que proporcionarle un placer exquisito y supremo.

De luna a luna, yacería junto a aquel que le llamara y le haría el amor, hasta que fuese obligado a abandonar el mundo.

Pero se han de ser precavidos, porque una vez se conocen sus caricias, quedan impresas en la memoria. Ningún otro hombre será capaz de dejar a esa mujer o doncel plenamente satisfecho. Porque ningún varón mortal puede ser comparado a un hombre de tal apostura. De tal pasión. De una sensualidad tan atrevida.

Guárdate del Maldito.

_Harry de Gryffindor_.

Sostenlo sobre el pecho y pronuncia su nombre tres veces a medianoche, bajo la luz de la luna llena. Él vendrá a ti y hasta la siguiente luna, su cuerpo estará a tu disposición.

Su único objetivo será complacerte, servirte.

_Saborearte._

Entre sus brazos aprenderás el significado de la palabra «paraíso».


	2. Chapter 1: Theodore, Blaize y el Libro

**Aqui el primer capitulo de nuevo gracias por leer y denuenvo credito de esta interesante trama es para Kennyon y los personajes de Rowlling.**

**Capítulo 1**

— Cielo, necesitas que te echen un buen polvo.

Theodore Alexander Nott se estremeció al escuchar el grito de Blaize en mitad del pequeño Café de Londres, donde se encontraban apurando los restos del almuerzo, consistente en judías rojas con arroz. Desafortunadamente para él, la voz de su amigo poseía un encantador timbre agudo que podía hacerse oír incluso en mitad de un huracán o un bramido de fangirls.

Y que en esta ocasión, fue seguido de un repentino silencio en el atestado local.

Al echar un vistazo a las mesas cercanas, Theodore percibió que los hombres dejaban de hablar, y se giraban para observarlos con mucho más interés del que a él le gustaría.

_¡Merlín! ¿Aprenderá alguna vez Blaize a hablar en voz baja? O peor aún, ¿qué será lo próximo que haga, quitarse la ropa y bailar desnudo sobre las mesas?_

Otra vez.

Por enésima vez desde que se conocieron, Theo deseaba que Blaize pudiese sentirse avergonzado. Pero su vistoso, y a menudo extravagante, amigo no conocía el significado de dicha palabra.

Se tapó la cara con las manos e hizo lo que pudo por ignorar a los curiosos mirones. Un deseo irrefrenable de deslizarse bajo la mesa, acompañado de una urgencia aún mayor de darle una buena patada a Blaize, lo consumían.

— ¿Por qué no hablas un poquito más alto, Blai? —murmuró—. Supongo que los hombres de Canadá no habrán podido escucharte.

— Oh, no lo sé —dijo el guapísimo camarero moreno al detenerse junto a su mesa—. Seguramente se dirigen hacia aquí mientras hablamos.

Un calor abrasador tomó por asalto las mejillas de Theo ante la diabólica sonrisa que le dedicó el camarero, obviamente en edad de acudir a la universidad.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más, señores? —Preguntó, y después miró directamente a Theodore—. O para ser más exactos, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por _usted_, señor?

_¿Qué tal una bolsa con la que taparme la cabeza y un garrote para golpear a Laize?_

— Creo que ya hemos acabado —contestó Theo con las mejillas ardiendo. _Definitivamente_, mataría a Blaize por esto—. Sólo necesitamos la cuenta.

— Muy bien, entonces —dijo sacando la nota, y escribiendo algo en la parte superior del papel. La colocó justo delante de Theo—. Puede hacerme una llamadita si necesita cualquier cosa.

Una vez el camarero se marchó, Theodore se dio cuenta de que había anotado su nombre y su teléfono en la parte superior del papel.

Blaize le echó un vistazo y soltó una carcajada.

— Espera y verás —le dijo Theodore, reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras calculaba el importe de la mitad de la cuenta con su Palm Pilot una reciente innovación en mundo mágico—. Me las pagarás.

Blaize ignoró la amenaza y se dedicó a buscar el dinero en su bolso adornado con cuentas.

— Sí, sí. Eso lo dices ahora. Si yo estuviese en tu lugar, marcaría ese número. Es monísimo el chico.

— _Jovencísimo_ —corrigió Theodore—. Y creo que voy a pasar. Lo último que necesito es que me encierren por corrupción de menores.

Blaize paseó la mirada por el preciso lugar donde el camarero esperaba, con una cadera apoyada en la barra.

— Sí, pero don Soy Igualito a Brad Pitt, que está ahí enfrente, bien lo merece. Me pregunto si tendrá algún hermano mayor…

— Y yo me pregunto cuánto estaría dispuesto a pagar Draco por saber que su hombre se ha pasado todo el almuerzo comiéndose con los ojos a un chaval.

Blaize resopló mientras dejaba el dinero sobre la mesa.

— No me lo estoy comiendo. Lo estoy evaluando para ti. Después de todo, era de tu vida sexual de lo que hablábamos.

— Bueno, mi vida sexual es sensacional y no le interesa a la gente que nos rodea. —Y tras soltar el dinero en la mesa, cogió el último trozo de queso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— No te enfades —le dijo Blaize mientras salía tras él a la calle, atestada de turistas y de los clientes habituales de los establecimientos del Callejón Diagon

Las notas de jazz de un solitario saxofón se escuchaban por encima de la cacofonía de voces, caballos y motores de automóviles; una oleada de frío típico de Londres los recibió al salir a la calle.

Intentado no hacer caso del aire, tan espeso que dificultaba la respiración, Theodore se abrió camino entre la multitud y los tenderetes ambulantes, dispuestos a lo largo de la valla de ladrillos que rodeaba al callejón Diagon.

— Sabes que es cierto —le dijo Blaize una vez lo alcanzó—. Quiero decir, ¡Dios mío, Theo!, ¿cuánto hace? ¿Dos años?

— Cuatro —contestó él con aire ausente—. ¿Pero a quién le interesa llevar la cuenta?

— ¿Cuatro años sin tener relaciones sexuales? —repitió Blaize incrédulo y escandalizado.

Varios mirones se detuvieron, curiosos, para observar alternativamente a Blaize y a Theodore.

Ajeno —como era habitual en él— a la atención que despertaban, Blaize continuó sin detenerse.

— No me digas que _tú_ has olvidado que estamos en plena Era de la Electrónica. O sea, vamos a ver, ¿alguno de tus pacientes sabe que llevas tanto tiempo sin echar un polvo?

Theodore acabó de tragarse el trozo de queso y le dedicó a su amigo una desagradable y furiosa mirada. ¿Es que la intención de Blaize era la de gritar a todo pulmón, en pleno frente de Gringots, sus asuntos personales a todo humano y ser mágico que pasara por la zona?

—Baja la voz —le dijo, y añadió con sequedad—, no creo que sea de la incumbencia de mis pacientes si soy o no la reencarnación de la Virgen. Y con respecto a la Era de la Electrónica, no quiero tener una relación con algo que viene acompañado de una etiqueta con advertencias y unas pilas.

Blaize soltó un bufido.

— Sí, vale, oyéndote hablar se diría que la mayoría de los hombres _deberían_ venir acompañados de una etiqueta con esta advertencia: —alzó las manos para enmarcar la siguiente afirmación— _Atención, por favor, Alerta Psíquica. Yo, macho-man, soy propenso a sufrir horribles cambios de humor, y a poner caras largas, y poseo la habilidad de decir la verdad a una mujer o un doncel sobre su peso, sin previo aviso._

Theodore soltó una carcajada. Había soltado de carretilla, en innumerables ocasiones, ese discursito sobre las etiquetas que deberían llevar los hombres.

— Ah, ya lo entiendo, Doctor Amor —dijo Blaize imitando la voz de la doctora Ruth**[1]**—. Usted se limita a sentarse y escuchar cómo sus pacientes le largan todos los detalles íntimos de sus encuentros sexuales, mientras usted vive como un miembro vitalicio del "Club de los Bóxers de Teflón". —bajando la voz, Blaize añadió— No puedo creer que después de todo lo que has escuchado en tus sesiones, nada haya conseguido revolucionar tus hormonas.

Theodore le lanzó una mirada divertida.

— Bueno, a ver, soy un sexólogo mágico. No me beneficiaría mucho que mis pacientes se dedicaran a hacerme experimentar _la_ _petit mort_ mientras echan fuera todos sus problemas. En serio, Lanie, perdería el título.

— Pues no entiendo cómo puedes aconsejarles, cuando ni siquiera te acercas a un hombre.

Haciendo una mueca, Theodore comenzó a caminar hacia el lado opuesto de la plaza, justo frente a la Oficina de Información Turística, donde Blaize había instalado su puestecillo para echar las cartas y leer las líneas de las manos.

Cuando llegó al tenderete —una mesa cubierta con una faldilla de color morado intenso—, suspiró.

— Sabes que no me importaría quedar con un hombre que se mereciera que me depilara las piernas. Pero la mayoría resulta ser una pérdida de tiempo tan evidente que prefiero sentarme en el sofá y ver las reposiciones de _Hee Haw__**[2]**__._

Blaize le dedicó una expresión irritada.

— ¿Qué tenía de malo Terry?

— Mal aliento.

— ¿Y Zacarías?

— Le encantaba hurgarse en la nariz. Especialmente durante la cena.

— ¿George?

Theodore miró a Blaize y éste alzó las manos.

— Vale, quizás tuviera un pequeño problema con lo de las apuestas. Pero es que todos necesitamos distraernos con algo.

Theodore lo miró furioso.

— Eh, Mecie Blaize, ¿ya has regresado de almorzar? —le preguntó Luna desde el puestecillo situado justo al lado del suyo, en el que vendía objetos de loza y dibujos, hechos por ella.

Unos pocos años más joven que ellos, Luna tenía una larga melena rubia y siempre llevaba ropas que a Theodore le hacían pensar que estaba delante de un hada. Su vestimenta de hoy consistía en una liviana falda blanca, que hubiese resultado obscena de no ser por los leotardos rosados que llevaba debajo, y una preciosa camisa de estilo medieval.

— Sí, ya he vuelto —le contestó Blaize mientras se arrodillaba para abrir la tapa del carrito de la compra que todas las mañanas aseguraba a la verja de hierro con una de esas cadenas que se usan para las bicicletas—. ¿Algo interesante durante mi ausencia?

— Un par de chicos cogieron una de tus tarjetas, y dijeron que regresarían después de comer.

— Gracias —dijo Blaize guardando el monedero en el carro, sacó la caja de puros azul donde guardaba el dinero y las cartas de tarot —siempre envueltas en un pañuelo de seda negra—, y un delgado, pero gigantesco, libro con tapas de cuero marrón que Theodore no había visto nunca.

Blaize se colocó su enorme pamela de paja, se dio la vuelta y se puso en pie.

— ¿Tus artículos tienen los precios marcados? —preguntó a Luna.

— Sí —le contestó ésta mientras cogía su monedero—. Sigo diciendo que trae mala suerte; pero al menos, si alguien quiere saber lo que valen cuando no estoy, puede averiguarlo.

Una motocicleta de aspecto desastroso frenó a cierta distancia.

— ¡Eh, Luna! — Gritó el conductor—. Mueve el culo. Tengo hambre.

La chica le saludó sin hacer caso a la orden.

— No me agobies o comerás tú sólo —le contestó mientras caminaba sin prisas hacia él, y se subía a la parte trasera de la moto.

Theodore movió la cabeza mientras les observaba. Luna necesitaba que alguien le aconsejara sobre sus citas, mucho más que él. Les siguió con la mirada mientras pasaban delante del Café de Madame Duprí.

— ¡Oh! Un beignet sería un estupendo postre.

— La comida no puede sustituir al sexo —le dijo Blaize mientras colocaba las cartas y el libro sobre la mesa—. ¿No es eso lo que siempre dices…?

— De acuerdo, el punto es tuyo. Pero, Lanie, en serio, ¿a qué viene este repentino interés en _mi_ vida sexual? Mejor dicho, en mi falta de ella.

Blaize cogió el libro.

— A que tengo una idea.

El escalofrío que sintió ante las palabras de Blaize le llegó hasta los huesos, y eso que el calor era agobiante. Y él no se asustaba fácilmente. Bueno, a no ser que su amigo estuviera involucrada con una de sus ideas típicas de "mamá gallina".

— ¿No será otra sesión de espiritismo?

— No, esto es mejor.

En su interior, Theodore se encogió y comenzó a preguntarse qué sería de su vida en esos momentos si hubiese tenido un compañero de habitación normal el primer año en la universidad mágica de Howarts, en lugar de Blaize Quiero Ser Un Gitano Travieso. De algo estaba seguro: no estaría discutiendo de su vida sexual en medio de una calle llena de gente.

En ese momento, se fijó en lo diferentes que eran. Él soportaba el húmedo frío con un bléiser gris oscuro sobre una camisa vestir de mangas largas de seda color crema, de Ralph Lauren, con un pantalón Armani, y llevaba el pelo castaño con toques ambarinos peinado pulcramente hacia atrás. En contraste, Blaize llevaba una larga y vaporosa túnica negra con un ceñido top de tirantes morado que apenas le cubría su torso. El pelo castaño y lacio, que le llegaba a los hombros, estaba recogido con un pañuelo de seda negra, con motas semejantes a las de un leopardo. El atuendo se completaba con unos enormes pendientes de plata, en forma de luna llena, que colgaban prácticamente hasta los hombros. Sin mencionar el yacimiento de plata que se había colocado en ambas muñecas, en forma de ciento cincuenta pulseras. Pulseras que tintineaban cada vez que se movía.

La gente siempre había reparado en sus diferencias físicas, pero él sabía que Blaize escondía una mente astuta y una gran inseguridad bajo su «exótico» atuendo. Por dentro, se parecían mucho más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar.

Excepto en la extraña creencia que Blaize había desarrollado por el ocultismo.

Y en su insaciable apetito sexual.

Acercándose a ella, Blaize dejó el libro en las manos —poco dispuestas a cogerlo— de Theodore y comenzó a pasar hojas. Se las arregló para no dejarlo caer.

Y para no poner los ojos en blanco por lo exasperación que la invadía.

— Encontré esto el otro día, en esa vieja librería que hay junto al Callejón Knogwnut. Estaba cubierto por una montaña de polvo; intentaba encontrar un libro sobre psicometría cuando de repente vi éste, _¡Voilà!_ —dijo señalando triunfalmente a la página.

Theodore miró el dibujo y se quedó con la boca abierta.

Jamás había visto algo parecido.

El hombre del dibujo era fascinante, y la pintura estaba realizada con asombroso detalle. Si no fuese por las marcas dejadas en la página al haber sido impresa, se diría que se trataba de una fotografía actual de alguna antigua estatua griega.

No, se corrigió a si misma: de un dios griego. Estaba claro que ningún mortal podía _jamás_ tener esa pinta tan fantástica.

Gloriosamente desnudo, el tipo exudaba poder, autoridad y una aplastante y salvaje sexualidad. Aunque su pose pareciera ser casual, daba la sensación de estar contemplando un depredador listo para ponerse en acción en cualquier momento.

Las venas se le marcaban en aquel cuerpo perfecto que prometía poseer una fuerza inigualable, diseñada específicamente para proporcionar placer a mujeres y donceles.

Con la boca seca, Theodore observó los músculos, que tenían las proporciones adecuadas para su altura y su peso. Contempló la profunda hendedura que separaba los duros pectorales y bajó hasta el estómago —esculpido con forma de tableta de chocolate—, que suplicaba ser acariciado por una mano delicada.

Y entonces llegó al ombligo.

Y después a…

Bueno, no se les había ocurrido tapar _aquello_ con una hoja de parra. ¿Y por qué deberían haberlo hecho? ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer ocultar unos atributos masculinos tan estupendos? Y siguiendo con aquella línea de pensamiento, ¿quién necesitaría un artilugio con pilas teniendo aquello en su casa?

Se humedeció los labios y volvió a la cara.

Mientras contemplaba los afilados y apuestos contornos del rostro, y los labios —con una diabólica sonrisa apenas esbozada—, le asaltó la imagen de una ligera brisa agitando esos negros mechones, brilloso por la luz del sol, que se ensortijaban alrededor del cuello, especialmente diseñado para cubrirlo de húmedos besos. Y de aquellos penetrantes ojos de color verde esmeralda, mientras alzaba una lanza sobre la cabeza, y gritaba.

El sofocante aire que le rodeaba se estremeció ligeramente de forma repentina, y le acarició las partes de su cuerpo expuestas a la brisa.

Casi podía escuchar el profundo timbre de la voz del tipo, y sentir cómo aquellos musculosos brazos lo envolvían y lo atraían hacia un pecho duro como una roca, mientras su cálido aliento le rozaba la oreja.

Percibía unas manos fuertes y expertas que vagaban por su cuerpo, y le proporcionaban un deleite exquisito, mientras buscaban sus más recónditos lugares.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el cuerpo comenzó a palpitarle en zonas donde nunca había pensado que aquello pudiese ocurrir. Sentía un dolor fiero y exigente que jamás había experimentado.

Parpadeó y volvió a mirar a Blaize, para ver si también él se había visto afectado del mismo modo. Pero si así era, no daba señales de ello.

Debía estar alucinando. ¡Exacto! Las especias de las judías le habían llegado al cerebro y lo habían convertido en papilla.

— ¿Qué opinas de él? —le preguntó Blaize, mirándola por fin a los ojos.

Theodore se encogió de hombros, en un esfuerzo por olvidar la hoguera que abrasaba su cuerpo. Pero sus ojos volvieron a demorarse en las perfectas formas del hombre.

— Se parece a un paciente que tuvo cita ayer.

Bueno, no era exactamente cierto… el chico que había estado en su consulta era medianamente atractivo, pero nada que ver con el hombre del dibujo.

¡Jamás había visto _algo_ así en toda su vida!

— ¿De verdad? —los ojos de Blaize adquirieron un matiz oscuro que pronosticaba el comienzo de su sermón sobre las oportunidades de conseguir una cita y la intervención del destino.

— Sí —dijo cortando a Blaize antes de que pudiese comenzar a hablar—. Me dijo que era una lesbiana atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre.

Blaize abrió la boca, muda de asombro. Cogió el libro, quitándoselo a Theodore de las manos, y lo cerró con fuerza mientras lo miraba furioso.

— Siempre conoces a las personas más extrañas.

Theodore alzó una ceja.

— Ni se te ocurra decirlo —dijo Blaize mientras ocupaba su sitio habitual tras la mesa. Colocó el libro a su lado—. Te lo advierto; _esto_ —dijo, dando dos golpecitos al libro— es lo que estás buscando.

Theodore miró fijamente a su amigo mientras pensaba en lo absolutamente convincente que parecía Mecie Blaize —autoproclamado Señor de la Luna—, sentado tras sus cartas de tarot, con aquella mesa morada, y el misterioso libro bajo las manos. En ese momento, casi podía creer que Blaize era en realidad un esotérico gitano.

Si creyera en esas cosas.

— Vale —dijo Theodore dándose por vencido—. Deja de hablar con rodeos y dime qué tienen que ver ese libro y ese dibujo con mi vida sexual.

El rostro de Blaize adoptó una expresión bastante seria.

— El tipo que te he enseñado… Harry… es un esclavo sexual griego que está obligado a cumplir los deseos de aquélla que le invoque, y a adorarla.

Theodore se rió con ganas. Sabía que estaba siendo muy maleducado pero no pudo evitarlo. ¿Cómo demonios iba creer Blaize, un licenciad en historia antigua y en física, premiado con la beca Salazar Slytherin, y con un doctorado en filosofía, en algo tan ridículo, aun con todas sus excentricidades?

— No te rías. Lo digo en serio.

— Ya lo sé, eso es lo que me hace gracia —se aclaró la garganta y se serenó—. Vale, ¿qué tengo que hacer?, ¿quitarme la ropa y bailar desnudo en Stonegench a medianoche? —un leve intento de sonrisa curvó sus labios, sin importarle que los ojos de Blaize se oscurecieran a modo de aviso—. Tienes razón, me encargaré de conseguir una buena sesión de sexo, pero no creo que sea con un espléndido esclavo sexual griego.

El libro se cayó de la mesa.

Blaize dio un grito, se levantó de un salto y tiró la silla.

Theodore jadeó.

— Lo empujaste con el codo, ¿verdad?

Blaize negó con la cabeza muy despacio; tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

— Confiésalo, Lanie.

— No fui yo —dijo con una expresión mortalmente seria—. Creo que lo ofendiste.

Moviendo la cabeza ante aquella necedad, Theodore sacó del bolsillo la varita y las llaves. Bien, estupendo, esto se parecía a la época de la facultad, cuando Lanie le habló de usar una Ouija, y lo amañó todo para que le dijese que se iba a casar con un dios griego cuando cumpliera los treinta años, y que iba a tener seis hijos con él.

Hasta el día de hoy, Blaize se negaba a admitir que había sido ella la que dirigiera el puntero.

Y, en este preciso momento, hacía demasiado frío bajo el implacable cielo gris de agosto como para discutir.

— Mira, necesito regresar al despacho. Tengo una cita a las dos en punto y no quiero llegar retrasado—le dijo mientras hacia un trasladador sencillo —. ¿Vendrás entonces esta noche?

— No me lo perdería por nada del mundo. Llevaré el vino.

— Bien, te veo a las ocho. —E hizo una larga pausa para añadir — Dile a Draco que hola y que gracias por dejarte visitarme por mi cumpleaños.

Blaize lo observó alejarse y sonrió.

— Espera a ver tu regalo —susurró, y recogió el libro del suelo. Pasó la mano por la suave tapa de cuero repujado, y quitó unas motas de polvo.

Volvió a abrirlo y observó de nuevo el maravilloso dibujo; aquellos ojos habían sido dibujados con tinta negra, y aun así, daban la impresión de ser de un profundo verde esmeralda.

Por una sola vez su hechizo iba a funcionar. Estaba seguro.

— Te gustará Theodore, Harry —murmuró dirigiéndose al hombre mientras recorría con los dedos su cuerpo perfecto—. Pero debo advertirte algo: acabaría con la paciencia de un santo. Y traspasar sus defensas va a resultar más duro que abrir una brecha en la muralla de Troya. No obstante, si alguien puede ayudarlo, ése eres tú.

Sintió que el libro desprendía una súbita oleada de calor bajo su mano, y supo instintivamente que era la forma que Harry elegía para darle la razón.

Theodore pensaba que estaba loco a causa de sus creencias, pero siendo el séptimo hijo de un séptimo hijo, y con la sangre gitana que corría por sus venas, Blaize sabía que había ciertas cosas en la vida que desafiaban cualquier explicación. Ciertas corrientes de energía misteriosa que pasaban desapercibidas, esperando que alguien las canalizara.

Y esa noche habría luna llena.

Devolvió el libro a la seguridad del carrito de la compra y lo cerró con llave. Estaba seguro que había sido cosa del destino que el libro llegara hasta él. Había sentido su llamada tan pronto como se acercó a la estantería donde yacía.

Puesto que llevaba dos años felizmente casado, supo que no estaba destinado a él. Lo usaba para llegar donde lo necesitaban.

Hasta Theodore.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Cómo sería tener a este increíblemente apuesto esclavo sexual griego a tu disposición y disponer de él durante todo un mes…

Sí. Éste era, definitivamente, un regalo de cumpleaños que Theodore recordaría durante el resto de su vida.

* * *

**[1] Doctora Ruth**: Conocida sexóloga estadounidense, famosa por sus programas de consejos en radio y televisión.

**[2] Hee Haw:**Comedia de humor protagonizada por un burro hecho por animación, llamado Hee Haw, y ambientada en una granja.

* * *

Gracias por leer, gracias por comentar y por no darme tomatazos virtules.

Gracias a mooniemouse27 por comenar :D

Gracias a Neliiel y Haruna1998 por añadir este fic a fovoritos y/o alertas :* besos.

Hasta la proxima actualizacion exactamente en una semana lo prometo~ jajaja si lo aseguro lo cumplo ;)


	3. Chapter 2: 30 s, Invocación y Harry

**Capitulo dos disfruten~.**

**Capítulo 2**

Unas horas más tarde, Theodore suspiró al abrir la puerta de la mansión Nott y poner el pie en el suelo encerado del vestíbulo. Dejó el montón de cartas que llevaba en la mano sobre la antigua mesa de alas abatibles, que decoraba el rincón adyacente a la escalera, y cerró la puerta tras él, echando el pestillo. Las llaves fueron a parar al lado de la correspondencia.

Mientras se quitaba a tirones los zapatos negros de vestir, el silencio le golpeó los oídos y se le formó un nudo en la garganta. Todas las noches la misma rutina tranquila: entrar a un hogar vacío, clasificar el correo, leer un libro, llamar a Blaize, comprobar el contestador e irse a la cama.

Blaize tenía razón, la vida de Theodore era una aburrida y escueta investigación sobre la monotonía.

A los veintinueve años, Theodore estaba muy cansado de su vida.

¡Demonios!, incluso Zacarías —el incansable buscador de tesoros nasales— comenzaba a parecer atractivo.

Bueno, quizás Zacarías no. Y menos su nariz, pero seguro que había alguien ahí afuera, en algún lugar, que no era un cretino.

¿O no?

Mientras subía las escaleras, decidió que vivir de forma independiente no era tan espantoso. Al menos, tenía mucho tiempo para dedicar a sus entretenimientos favoritos.

O también podría buscar nuevos pasatiempos, pensaba mientras caminaba por el pasillo que llevaba a su dormitorio. Algún día, encontraría un entretenimiento divertido.

Cruzó la habitación y dejó caer los zapatos junto a la cama. No tardó nada en cambiarse de ropa.

Acababa de despeinar su pelo cuando sonó el timbre.

Bajó de nuevo las escaleras para dejar pasar a Blaize.

Tan pronto como abrió la puerta, su amigo le soltó enojado:

— No irás a ponerte _eso_ esta noche, ¿verdad?

Theodore echó un vistazo a los vaqueros llenos de agujeros y después se fijó en su enorme camiseta de manga corta.

— ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa mi aspecto? —Y entonces _lo_ vio; en la enorme cesta de mimbre que Blaize utilizaba para llevar las compras—. ¡Uf! No. Ese libro otra vez, no.

Con una expresión ligeramente irritada, Blaize le contestó:

— ¿Sabes cuál es tu problema, Theo?

Theodore miró al techo, rogando a los cielos un poco de ayuda. Desafortunadamente, no lo escucharon.

— ¿Cuál? ¿Que no me trastorna la luz de la luna y que no arrojo mi gordo y enano cuerpo sobre cualquier hombre que conozco?

— Que no tienes ni idea de lo encantador que eres en realidad.

Mientras Theodore se quedaba allí plantado, mudo de asombro ante el poco frecuente comentario, Blaize llevó el libro a la salita de estar y lo colocó sobre la mesita de café. Sacó el vino de la cesta y se dirigió a la cocina.

Theodore no se molestó en seguirlo. Había encargado una pizza antes de salir del trabajo, y sabía que Blaize estaría buscando unas copas.

Empujado por un resorte invisible, Theodore se acercó a la mesita donde estaba el libro.

Espontáneamente, extendió la mano y tocó la suave cubierta de cuero. Podría jurar que había sentido una caricia en la mejilla.

Qué ridiculez.

_No crees en esta basura._

Theodore pasó la mano por el cuero y notó que no había título, ni ninguna otra inscripción. Abrió la tapa.

Era el libro más extraño que había visto en su vida. Las páginas parecían haber formado parte, originariamente, de un rollo de pergamino, que más tarde había sido transformado en un libro

El amarillento papel se arrugó bajos sus dedos al pasar la primera página; en ella había un elaborado símbolo hecho a mano, formado por la intersección de tres triángulos y la atrayente imagen de tres mujeres unidas por varias espadas.

Theodore frunció el ceño esforzándose por recordar si aquello podía ser una especie de antiguo símbolo griego.

Aún más intrigado que antes, pasó unas cuantas páginas y descubrió que estaba completamente en blanco, excepto aquellas tres hojas…

_Qué extraño…_

Debía de haber sido algún tipo de cuaderno de bocetos de un pintor, o de un escultor, decidió. Eso sería lo único que explicase que las páginas estuviesen en blanco. Algo tuvo que suceder antes de que el artista tuviera oportunidad de añadir algo más al libro.

Pero eso no acababa de explicar por qué las páginas parecían mucho más antiguas que la encuadernación…

Retrocedió hasta llegar al dibujo del hombre, y observó con atención la inscripción que había sobre él, pero no pudo sacar nada en claro. Al contrario que Blaize, él evitó las clases de lenguas antiguas en la facultad como si fueran veneno; y si no hubiese sido por su amigo, jamás habría superado aquella parte fundamental en su currículum.

— Definitivamente, creo que es griego —dijo sin aliento cuando volvió a mirar al hombre.

Era sorprendente. Absolutamente perfecto e incitante.

Increíblemente fascinante.

Cautivado por completo, se preguntó cuánto tiempo se tardaría en hacer un dibujo tan perfecto. Alguien debía haber pasado años dedicado a la tarea; porque aquel tipo parecía estar preparado para saltar del libro y meterse en su casa.

Blaize se detuvo en la entrada y observó cómo Theodore miraba fijamente a Harry. Nunca lo había visto tan extasiado desde que lo conocía.

Bien.

Quizás Harry pudiese ayudarlo.

Cuatro años eran demasiado tiempo.

Pero Tom había sido un cerdo narcisista y desconsiderado. Se había comportado de un modo tan cruel con Theodore y con sus sentimientos, que incluso lo había hecho llorar la noche que perdió la virginidad.

Y ningún doncel merecía llorar. No cuando estaba con alguien que había prometido cuidar de él.

Harry sería definitivamente bueno para Theodore. Un mes con él y olvidaría todo lo referente a Tom. Y, una vez que descubriera lo bien que sabía el sexo compartido y real, se liberaría de la crueldad de Tom para siempre.

Pero, primero, tenía que conseguir que su testarudo amiguito fuese un poco más obediente.

— ¿Has encargado la pizza? —le preguntó mientras le ofrecía una copa de vino.

Theodore la cogió con un gesto distraído. Por alguna razón, no podía apartar los ojos del dibujo.

— ¿Theo?

Parpadeó y se obligó a mirar hacia arriba.

— ¿Hum?

— Te pillé mirando —bromeó Blaize.

Theodore se aclaró la garganta.

— ¡Oh, por favor!, no es más que un pequeño dibujo en blanco y negro.

— Cielo, en ese dibujo no hay nada _pequeño_.

— Blaize, eres malo.

— Completamente cierto. ¿Más vino?

Y como si hubiesen estado esperando el momento preciso, sonó el timbre.

— Yo voy —dijo Blaize, colocando el vino en la mesita del teléfono para dirigirse al recibidor.

Unos minutos después, volvió a la salita. Hasta Theodore llegó el maravilloso aroma de la enorme pizza de peperoni y sus pensamientos dejaron a un lado el libro. Y al hombre cuya imagen parecía haberse grabado en su subconsciente.

Pero no resultó fácil.

De hecho, cada minuto que pasaba parecía más difícil.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Era el Rey de Hielo. Ni siquiera Brad Pitt o Brendan Fraser despertaban sus deseos. Y a ellos los veía en color.

¿Qué había de extraño en aquel dibujo?

¿En _él_?

Mordisqueó la pizza y se cambió de asiento. Se acomodó en un sillón en la otra punta de la sala, a modo desafío personal. Sí. Demostraría a Blaize y al libro que _él_ dominaba la situación.

Después de cuatro porciones de pizza, dos pastelitos de chocolate, cuatro copas de vino y una película, se reían a más no poder tumbados en el suelo sobre los cojines del sofá mientras veían _Dieciséis velas_.

— «Dices que es tu cumpleaños» —comenzó Blaize a cantar, y acto seguido golpeó el suelo como si de unos bongos se tratara— «También es el mío».

Theodore le golpeó la cabeza con un cojín y le dio la risa tonta al comprobar los efectos del vino.

— ¿Theo? —dijo Blaize burlón—. ¿Estás achispado?

Theodore volvió a reírse.

— Más bien, agradablemente contento. Maravillosamente contento.

Blaize se rió de él y le despeino más el pelo.

— Entonces, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer un pequeño experimento?

— ¡No! —Gritó Theodore con énfasis, sujetándose los mechones de pelo tras las orejas—. No quiero utilizar la Ouija, ni hacer lo del péndulo y te juro que si veo una sola carta del Tarot o una runa, te vomitaré encima los pastelitos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Blaize cogió el libro y lo abrió.

_Las doce menos cinco._

Sostuvo el dibujo para que Theodore lo observara y señaló aquel increíble cuerpo.

— ¿Qué opinas de él?

Theodore lo miró y sonrió.

— _Está_ para relamerse, ¿verdad?

Bueno, definitivamente la cosa iba progresando. No conseguía recordar la última vez que Theodore le había dedicado un cumplido a un hombre. Movió juguetonamente el libro frente al rostro de su amigo.

— Venga, Theo. Admítelo. Deseas a este bombón.

— Si te digo que no le dejaría salir de mi cama ni a cambio de unas galletas saladas, ¿me dejarías en paz?

— Puede. ¿A qué más renunciarías por mantenerlo en tu cama?

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco y apoyó la cabeza sobre un cojín.

— ¿A comer sesos de mono a la plancha?

— Ahora soy _yo _él que va a vomitar.

— No estás prestando atención a la película.

— Lo haré si pronuncias _este_ hechizo tan cortito.

Theodore alzó las manos y suspiró. Sabía que no merecía la pena discutir con Blaize… tenía _aquella_ expresión. No se detendría hasta salirse con la suya, ni aunque cayese un meteorito sobre ellos en ese mismo momento.

Además, ¿qué había de malo? Ya hacía mucho tiempo que sabía que ninguno de los estúpidos rituales y encantamientos de Blaize funcionaban.

— Vale, si así te sientes mejor, lo haré.

— ¡Sí! —Gritó Blaize y lo agarró de un brazo para ponerlo en pie—. Necesitamos salir al porche.

— Muy bien, pero no voy a cortarle el cuello a un pollo, ni voy a beber nada asqueroso.

Con la sensación de ser un niño al que habían dejado dormir en casa de un amigo, y que acababa de perder en el juego de Verdad o Reto, dejó que Blaize lo precediera a través de la puerta corredera de cristal que daba al porche. El aire húmedo llenó sus pulmones, escuchó a los grillos cantar y descubrió miles de estrellas brillando sobre su cabeza. Theodore supuso que era una noche perfecta para invocar a un esclavo sexual.

Se rió por lo bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —le preguntó a Blaize—. ¿Pedir un deseo a un planeta?

Blaize negó con la cabeza y lo colocó en mitad de un rayo de luna que se colaba entre los árboles y el alero del tejado. Le ofreció el libro.

— Apóyalo en el pecho y abrázalo con fuerza.

— ¡Oh, nene! —dijo Theodore con fingido deseo mientras envolvía amorosamente el libro con sus brazos y lo acercaba a su pecho, como si de un amante se tratara—. Me pones tan cachondo… No puedo esperar a hundir mis dientes en ese maravilloso cuerpo que tienes.

Blaize se rió. ¿Cuántas veces se podía ver al serio y estoico Theodore Alexander Nott de esta manera?

— Para. ¡Esto es serio!

— ¿Serio? Por favor. Estoy aquí fuera en mitad del porche, el día de mi trigésimo cumpleaños, descalzo, con unos vaqueros a los que mi madre les prendería fuego y abrazando un estúpido libro para invocar a un esclavo sexual griego que está en el más allá —miró a Blaize—. Sólo conozco una manera de hacer que esto sea aún más ridículo…

Sosteniendo el libro con una sola mano, extendió los brazos a ambos lados, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a rogar al oscuro cielo:

— ¡Oh! Fabuloso esclavo sexual, llévame contigo y hazme todas las cosas escandalosas que sepas. Te ordeno que te _levantes_ —dijo, alzando las cejas.

Blaize resopló.

— Así no es como debes hacerlo. Tienes que decir su nombre tres veces.

Theodore se enderezó.

— Esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual, esclavo sexual.

Con los brazos en jarras, Blaize le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Harry de Gryffindor

— ¡Oh! Lo siento —dijo Theodore volviendo a apretar el libro sobre el pecho, y cerrando los ojos—. Ven y alivia el dolor que ciento en mis partes bajas, ¡Oh! Gran Harry de Gryffindor, Harry de Gryffindor, Harry de Gryffindor —se giró para mirar a Blaize—. ¿Sabes? Esto es un poco difícil de pronunciar tres veces seguidas, y tan rápido.

Pero su amigo no le prestaba la más mínima atención. Estaba muy ocupado mirando por todos lados, esperando la aparición de un apuesto extraño.

Theodore acababa de poner otra vez los ojos en blanco, cuando un ligero soplo de viento cálido cruzó el patio y un suave aroma a sándalo los envolvió. Volvió a inhalar para recrearse de nuevo en el agradable olor antes de que se evaporara, y entonces la brisa desapareció, dejando de nuevo el frío y húmedo ambiente, típico de una noche de agosto.

De repente, se escuchó un débil sonido procedente del patio trasero, y las hojas de los arbustos se movieron.

Arqueando una ceja, Theodore contempló como las plantas se mecían. Y entonces, el diablillo que había en él cobró vida.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Farfulló y señaló a un arbusto del patio trasero—. ¡Blaize, mira allí!

Blaize se giró a toda prisa ante el nerviosismo de Theodore. Un enorme seto se mecía como si hubiese alguien detrás.

— ¿Harry? —le llamó Blaize, y dio un paso hacia delante.

El arbusto se inclinó y, súbitamente, un siseo y un miau rompieron el silencio, un segundo antes de que dos gatos cruzaran el patio como una exhalación.

— Mira, Lanie. Es el señor Don Gato que viene a poner fin a mi celibato —sostuvo el libro con un brazo y se llevó el dorso de la mano a la frente, en un simulacro de desmayo—. ¡Oh, ayúdeme Señor de la Luna! ¿Qué voy a hacer con las atenciones de tan desacertado pretendiente? Ayúdeme rápido, antes de que me mate a causa de la alergia.

— Dame ese libro —le espetó Blaize quitándoselo de un tirón. Regresó a la casa mientras pasaba las páginas—. ¡Joder!, ¿qué he hecho mal?

Theodore abrió la puerta para que Blaize pasara al cálido interior de la sala.

— No hiciste nada mal, cielo. Esto es absurdo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que hay un viejecillo sentado en la parte trasera de un almacén, escribiendo toda esta porquería? Apostaría a que ahora mismo está partiéndose de la risa por lo imbéciles que hemos sido.

— Quizás era necesario hacer algo más. Me juego lo que sea a que hay algo en los primeros párrafos que no puedo interpretar. _Debe_ ser eso.

Theodore cerró la puerta de cristal y suplicó un poco más de paciencia.

_Y me llama testarudo, ¡a mí!_

El teléfono sonó en ese instante y, al contestarlo, Theodore escuchó la voz de Draco preguntado por Blaize.

— Es para ti —dijo alargándole el auricular.

Blaize lo cogió.

— ¿Sí? —se mantuvo en silencio unos minutos. Theodore podía escuchar la voz nerviosa de Draco. Por la repentina palidez del rostro de su amigo, dedujo que algo había pasado.

— Vale, vale. Llegaré enseguida. ¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? Vale, te quiero. Voy de camino… no hagas nada hasta que yo llegue.

Theodore sintió un horrible nudo en el estómago. Una y otra vez, volvía a ver al policía en la puerta de su dormitorio, y a escuchar su desapasionada voz: _Siento mucho informarle…_

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Theodore.

— Draco se ha caído jugando a quidditch y se ha roto un brazo.

Dejó escapar el aliento más tranquila. _Gracias Señor, no ha sido un accidente de aurores._

— ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Dice que sí. Sus amigos le llevaron a un médimago de guardia que le hizo una revisión antes de que se marcharan. Me dijo que no me preocupara, pero creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve en mi coche?

Blaize negó con la cabeza.

— No, has tomado demasiado vino; yo he bebido menos. Además, estoy seguro de que no es nada serio. Pero ya sabes lo aprensivo que soy. Quédate aquí y disfruta de lo que queda de película. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana.

— Vale. Avísame si es grave.

Blaize cogió el bolso y sacó las llaves. Se detuvo a mitad de camino y le alargó el libro a Theodore.

— ¡Qué demonios! Quédatelo. Supongo que en los próximos días te ayudará a reírte a carcajadas cada vez que te acuerdes de lo idiota que soy.

— No eres idiota. Simplemente, un poco excéntrico.

— Eso es lo que decían de Mary Todd Lincoln**[1]**. Hasta que la encerraron.

Theodore cogió el libro, riéndose a carcajadas, y observó como Blaize caminaba hacia su coche.

— Ten cuidado —gritó desde la puerta—. Y gracias por el regalo, y por lo que esté por venir.

Blaize le dijo adiós con la mano antes de subirse a su Jeep Cherokee de color rojo brillante y alejarse.

Con un suspiro de cansancio, Theodore cerró la puerta, echó el pestillo y arrojó el libro al sofá.

— No te vayas a ningún lado, esclavo sexual.

Theodore se rió de su propia estupidez. ¿Acabaría alguna vez Blaize con todas aquellas majaderías?, Claro eran magos pero de ahí a encerrar a un hombre como esclavo sexual durante quien sabe cuanto tiempo ¡Por Merlín que es imposible! Ponerlo a dormir si o encerrarlo en una cárcel pero no en un libro.

Apagó el televisor y llevó los platos sucios al fregadero. Mientras lavaba las copas, vio un repentino fogonazo.

Durante un segundo, pensó que se trataba de un relámpago.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido _dentro_ de la casa.

— ¿Qué dem…?

Soltó la copa y fue hacia la salita de estar. Al principio no vio nada. Pero según se acercaba a la puerta, _percibió_ una presencia extraña. Algo que le puso la piel de gallina.

Entró en la estancia con mucho cuidado y vio una figura alta, de pie delante del sofá. Era un hombre. Un hombre muy apuesto. ¡Un hombre desnudo!

* * *

**[1] Mary Todd Lincoln**: Esposa de Abraham Lincoln, declarada loca en 1872 por su extraño comportamiento. _  
_

* * *

Oh Rayos Yo la escribo y me me emociono :3

Gracias por los comentarios a : mooniemouse27 y susigabi

Un poquito antes de lo prometido espero que tambien les guste y tranqui que colgadas no les dejo hasta la proxima semana ;)


	4. Chapter 3: Discucion

**Aquí esta el tercer capitulo ojala les guste~ Las cosas se empiezan a poner más... picantes ¬w¬**

**Capítulo 3**

Theodore hizo lo que cualquier doncel que se encuentra a un hombre desnudo en su salita de estar hubiese hecho: gritar.

Y después, salir corriendo hacia la puerta.

Sólo que se olvidó de los cojines que habían amontonado en el suelo y que aún estaban allí. Se tropezó con unos cuantos y cayó de bruces.

_¡No!_ Gritó mentalmente mientras aterrizaba de forma poco elegante y dolorosa. Tenía que hacer algo para protegerse.

Temblando de pánico, se abrió paso entre los cojines mientras buscaba un arma. Al sentir algo duro bajo la mano lo cogió, pero resultó ser una de sus mullidas pantuflas a cuadrille.

¡Joder! Por el rabillo del ojo vio la botella de vino. Rodó hacia ella y la cogió; entonces se giró para enfrentar al intruso.

Más rápido de lo que él hubiese podido esperar, el hombre cerró sus cálidos dedos alrededor de su muñeca y lo inmovilizó con mucho cuidado.

— ¿Te has hecho daño? —le preguntó.

¡Merlín Bendito!, su voz era profundamente masculina y tenía un melodioso y marcado acento que sólo podía describirse como musical. Erótico. Y francamente estimulante.

Con todos los sentidos embotados, Theodore miró hacia arriba y…

Bueno…

Para ser honestos, sólo vio una cosa. Y _lo_ que vio hizo que las mejillas le ardieran más que un whisky de fuego. Después de todo, cómo no iba a _verlo _si estaba al alcance de su mano. Y además, con semejante tamaño.

Al momento, el tipo se arrodilló a su lado, con mucha ternura le apartó el pelo de los ojos y pasó las manos por su cabeza en busca de una posible herida.

Theodore se recreó con la visión de su pecho. Incapaz de moverse ni de mirar otra cosa que no fuese aquella increíble piel, sintió la urgencia de gemir ante la intensa sensación que los dedos de aquel tipo le estaban provocando en el pelo. Le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —le preguntó él.

De nuevo, ese magnífico y extraño acento que reverberaba a través de su cuerpo, como una caricia cálida y relajante.

Theodore miró con mucha atención aquella extensión de piel bronceada por el sol, que parecía pedirle a gritos a su mano que la tocara.

¡El tipo prácticamente resplandecía!

Fascinado, deseó verle el rostro y comprobar por sí mismo que era tan increíble como el resto de su cuerpo.

Cuando alzó la mirada más allá de los esculturales músculos de sus hombros, se quedó con la boca abierta. Y la botella de vino se deslizó entre sus adormecidos dedos.

¡Era _él_!

¡No!, no podía ser.

Esto no podía estar sucediéndole a él, y él no podía estar desnudo en su sala de estar con las manos enterradas en su pelo. Este tipo de cosas no pasaban en la vida real. Especialmente a las personas equilibradas como él.

Pero aun así…

— ¿Harry? —preguntó sin aliento.

Tenía la poderosa y definida constitución de un gimnasta. Sus músculos eran duros, prominentes y magníficos, y muy bien definidos; tenía músculos hasta en lugares donde ni siquiera sabía que se podían tener. En los hombros, los bíceps, en los antebrazos; en el pecho, en la espalda. Y del cuello hasta las piernas.

Cualquier músculo que se le antojara, se abultaba con una fuerza ruda y totalmente masculina.

Hasta _aquello_ había comenzado a abultarse.

El pelo le caía a la buena de Dios en una melena multidireccional, y le enmarcaba un rostro sin rastro de barba, que parecía haber sido esculpido en granito. Increíblemente guapo y cautivador, sus rasgos no resultaban femeninos ni delicados. Pero definitivamente, robaban el aliento.

Los sensuales labios se curvaban en una leve sonrisa que dejaba a la vista un par de hoyuelos con forma de media luna, en cada una de sus bronceadas mejillas.

Y sus ojos.

_¡Dios mío!_

Tenían el celestial verde profundo de una perfecta gema preciosa, rodeados de un borde verde avada que resaltaba su iris. Resultaban abrasadores de tan intensos, y reflejaban inteligencia. Theodore tenía la sensación de que aquellos ojos _podían_ realmente resultar letales.

O al menos, devastadores.

Y él se sentía realmente devastado en esos momentos. Cautivado por un hombre demasiado perfecto para ser real.

Vacilante, extendió la mano para colocarla sobre su brazo. Se sorprendió mucho cuando no se evaporó, demostrando que no era una alucinación etílica.

No, ese brazo era real. Real, duro, y cálido. Bajo aquella piel que su mano tocaba, un poderoso músculo se flexionó, y el movimiento hizo que su corazón comenzara a martillearle con fuerza.

Atónito, no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarlo.

Harry alzó una ceja, intrigado. Nunca antes una mujer o doncel había salido huyendo de él. Ni lo había dejado de lado después de haberlo invocado.

Todos los demás habían esperado ansiosos a que él tomara forma y se habían lanzado directamente a sus brazos, exigiéndole que los complaciera.

Pero éste no…

Era distinto.

En sus labios cosquilleaba una sonrisa mientras deslizaba los ojos por el cuerpo de aquel doncel. Un abundante pelo castaño con toques ambarinos que rozaban su nuca en rizos de querubín, y sus ojos tenían el color chocolate cálido como la mezcla perfecta del dulce, con motitas de color miel y verde que brillaban con calidez e inteligencia.

La pálida y suave piel era tan blanca y lisa como el mármol, que se veía con una textura tan suave como el terciopelo. Era tan adorable como su suave e insinuante voz.

No es que eso importase demasiado.

Sin tener en cuenta cuál fuese su apariencia, él estaba allí para servirlo sexualmente. Para perderse al saborear aquel cuerpo, y tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

— Vamos —le dijo sujetándolo por los hombros—. Déjame ayudarte.

— Estás desnudo —murmuró Theodore mirándole de arriba abajo, totalmente perplejo, mientras se ponían en pie—. Estás _muy_ desnudo.

Él le colocó unos cuantos mechones castaños tras las orejas.

— Lo sé.

— _¡Estás desnudo!_

— Sí, creo que ya lo hemos dejado claro.

— Estás tan contento, y desnudo.

Confundido, Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

Él miró su erección.

— Estás _contento_ —le dijo con una intencionada mirada—. Y estás desnudo.

Así le llamaban entonces en este siglo. Debería recordarlo.

— ¿Y eso te hace sentir incómodo? —Le preguntó, asombrado por el hecho de que a un doncel le preocupara su desnudez, cosa que jamás había sucedido anteriormente.

— ¡Bingo!

— Bueno, conozco un remedio —dijo Harry, bajando el timbre de su voz mientras miraba la camisa de Theodore y los endurecidos pezones que se marcaban a través de la tela. No podía esperar más para ver esos pezones.

Para saborearlos.

Se acercó para tocarlo.

Theodore se alejó un paso con el corazón desbocado. Esto no era real. No podía serlo. Estaba borracho y tenía alucinaciones. O quizás se había golpeado la cabeza con la mesita del sofá y estaba desangrándose, muriéndose poco a poco.

¡Sí, eso era! Eso tenía sentido.

Por lo menos, tenía más sentido que aquel palpitante estremecimiento que hacía que su cuerpo ardiera. Un estremecimiento que le pedía que se lanzara al cuello de aquel tipo.

Y de justos era decir que tenía un bonito cuello.

_Cuando tengas una fantasía, muchacho, es que definitivamente estás agotado. Seguramente habrás estado trabajando más de la cuenta, y estás empezando a llevarte a casa los sueños de tus pacientes._

Harry se acercó a él y le encerró el rostro entre sus fuertes manos. Theodore no podía moverse. Se limitó a dejar que le alzara la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar de frente aquellos penetrantes ojos, que con toda seguridad podrían leerle el alma. Lo hipnotizaban como los de un mortífero depredador sosegando a su presa.

Theodore se estremeció bajo su abrazo.

Y entonces, unos ardientes y exigentes labios cubrieron los suyos. Theodore gimió en respuesta. Había escuchado hablar toda su vida de besos que hacían flaquear las rodillas de los donceles, pero ésta era la primera vez que le sucedía a él.

¡Oh! Aquel hombre olía estupendamente, daba gusto tocarle y, además, sabía muchísimo mejor.

Por propia iniciativa, sus brazos envolvieron aquellos amplios y fuertes hombros. El calor del pecho del hombre se introdujo en su cuerpo, incitándolo con la erótica y sensual promesa de lo que vendría a continuación. Y mientras tanto, él se dedicaba a embelesarlo con sus labios con tanta maestría como un vikingo con la intención de arrasarlo todo a su paso.

Cada centímetro de su magnífico cuerpo estaba íntimamente pegado al suyo, acariciándolo con la intención de despertar todos sus bajos instintos. ¡Oh Merlín! Su presencia lo estimulaba como ningún otro hombre lo había hecho jamás. Deslizó la mano por los esculturales músculos de su espalda y suspiró cuando sintió que se movían bajo su mano.

Theodore decidió en aquel preciso instante que si era un sueño, definitivamente no quería que sonara el despertador.

Ni el teléfono

Ni…

Las manos de Harry acariciaron su espalda antes de agarrarlo por las nalgas y acercar más sus caderas, mientras su lengua seguía danzando en su boca. El aroma a sándalo inundaba sus sentidos.

Con el cuerpo derretido, exploró los duros y firmes músculos de su espalda desnuda, mientras los largos mechones de él le rozaban las manos en una erótica caricia.

Harry sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas con el cálido roce de Theodore, con la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo mientras sus propias manos recorrían su suave y lechosa piel, un deleite para el hambriento.

Cómo le gustaban los sonidos inarticulados con los que él provocativamente le respondía. Mmm, estaba deseando oírlo gritar de placer. Ver cómo su cabeza caía hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba espasmo tras espasmo envolviendo su miembro.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no sentía las caricias de un doncel. Mucho tiempo desde que no gozaba del más mínimo contacto humano.

Sentía un deseo candente que le recorría todo el cuerpo; si ésta fuese su primera vez, devoraría a Theodore como a un trozo de chocolate. Lo tumbaría y gozaría de él como un hambriento invitado a un banquete.

Pero tenía que esperar a que se acostumbrara un poco a él.

Muchos siglos atrás, había aprendido que los donceles siempre se desvanecían tras su primera unión. Definitivamente, no quería que éste se desmayara.

Al menos todavía.

No obstante, no podía esperar un minuto más para poseerlo.

Lo tomó en brazos y se encaminó hacia la escalera.

En un principio, Theodore no reaccionó, perdido como estaba en la sensación de aquellos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban con pasión; su mente estaba totalmente centrada en el hecho de que un hombre lo hubiera levantado del suelo y no hubiese gruñido por el esfuerzo. Pero al pasar junto a la enorme serpiente que decoraba el pasamanos de la escalera, salió de su ensimismamiento con un sobresalto.

— ¡Eh, tío! — Le soltó agarrándose a la serpiente de caoba tallada como si se tratara de un salvavidas—. ¿Dónde crees que me llevas?

Él se detuvo y lo miró con curiosidad. En ese momento, Theodore fue consciente de que un hombre tan alto y poderoso como aquél, podría hacer lo que le apeteciese con él y sería inútil intentar detenerlo.

Un estremecimiento de terror lo sacudió.

Sin embargo, por muy peligrosa que la situación fuese, una parte de él no estaba asustada. Algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre jamás le haría daño intencionadamente.

— Te llevo a tu dormitorio, donde podemos acabar lo que hemos empezado —dijo llanamente, como si estuviesen hablando del tiempo.

— Me parece que no.

Él encogió aquellos hombros, maravillosamente amplios.

— ¿Prefieres las escaleras entonces?, ¿o quizás el sofá? —Se detuvo y echó un vistazo alrededor de su casa, como si estuviese considerando las opciones—. No es mala idea, en realidad. Hace mucho que no poseo a un doncel en un…

— ¡No, no, no! El único sitio donde vas a _poseerme_ es en tus sueños. Y ahora déjame en el suelo antes de que me enfade de verdad.

Para su asombro, él obedeció.

Comenzó a sentirse un poco mejor una vez que sus pies tocaron tierra firme y subió dos escalones.

Ahora estaban frente a frente, y casi a la misma altura; bueno, si es que alguien podía estar alguna vez a la altura de un hombre con semejante autoridad e innato poder.

De pronto, el impacto de su presencia lo golpeó con intensidad.

_¡Era real!_

¡Cielos!, Blaize y él habían conseguido convocarlo y traerlo a este mundo.

Con el rostro impasible y sin la más ligera muestra de que la situación lo divirtiera, lo miró directamente a los ojos.

— No entiendo por qué estoy aquí. Si no quieres sentirme dentro de ti, ¿por qué me has convocado?

Estuvo a punto de gemir al escuchar sus palabras. Y más aún cuando la visión de su cuerpo dorado, esbelto y poderoso introduciéndose en él le pasó por la mente.

¿Qué se sentiría cuando un hombre tan increíblemente delicioso te hacía el amor durante toda la noche?

Estaba claro que Harry sería delicioso en la cama. No cabía duda. Con la destreza y agilidad que caracterizaban sus movimientos, no hacía falta decir lo fenomenalmente bien que…

Theodore se puso tenso ante el rumbo de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué pasaba con este hombre?

Jamás en su vida había sentido un deseo sexual como el que sentía en esos momentos. ¡Nunca! Literalmente hablando, lo tumbaría en el suelo y se lo comería entero.

No tenía sentido.

Se había acostumbrado, con el paso de los años, a que le describieran innumerables encuentros sexuales de la forma más gráfica; algunos de sus pacientes incluso intentaban conmocionarlo o excitarlo.

Ni una sola vez habían conseguido su propósito.

Pero cuando se trataba de Harry, lo único que tenía en mente era cogerlo, echarlo en el suelo y subírsele encima.

Ese pensamiento, tan impropio de él, le devolvió la sensatez.

Abrió la boca para responder su pregunta, y no dijo nada. ¿Qué iba a hacer con este hombre?

Aparte de _aquello_.

Movió la cabeza con incredulidad.

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer contigo?

Los ojos de él se oscurecieron por la lujuria e intentó tocarlo de nuevo.

_¡Oh, sí!, _le pedía su cuerpo, _por favor, tócame por todos sitios._

— ¡Para! —espetó, dirigiéndose tanto a Harry como a sí mismo; se negaba a perder el control. La cordura gobernaría la situación, no las hormonas. Ya había cometido _ese_ error una vez, y no estaba dispuesto a repetirlo.

Subió de un salto un escalón más y lo miró directamente a los ojos. ¡Merlín, Morgana y Circe!, era fantástico. El cabello negro le caía en lacio y desperdigado hasta la mitad de la espalda, donde estaba sujeto por una tira de cuero marrón. Excepto tres finas trenzas acabadas en pequeñas cuentas de cristal, que oscilaban con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Las cejas, de color negro carbón, se arqueaban sobre unos ojos fascinantes a la par que terroríficos. Y esos ojos lo estaban mirando con más pasión de lo que debieran.

En ese momento desearía poder matar a Blaize, sin ninguna duda.

Pero no tanto como le gustaría meterse en la cama con este hombre y clavar los dientes en esa piel dorada.

_¡Déjalo ya!_

— No entiendo lo que sucede —dijo al fin. Tenía que pensar; descubrir lo que debía hacer—. Necesito sentarme un minuto y tú… —deslizó los ojos sobre el magnífico cuerpo—. Tú necesitas taparte.

Harry puso una expresión crispada. Era la _primera vez_ en toda su existencia que alguien le decía eso.

De hecho, todos los donceles a los que había conocido antes de la maldición, no habían hecho otra cosa que intentar arrancarle la ropa. Lo más rápido posible. Y después de la maldición, sus invocadores habían dedicado días enteros a contemplar su desnudez mientras pasaban las manos por su cuerpo, saboreando su presencia.

— Quédate aquí un momento —le dijo Theodore antes de subir a toda prisa las escaleras.

Harry observó el vaivén de sus caderas mientras subía los peldaños y su miembro se endureció al instante. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor con los dientes apretados, en un intento por ignorar el ardor que sentía en la entrepierna. La clave estaba en la distracción; al menos hasta que él claudicara.

Lo cual no tardaría en ocurrir. Ningún doncel podía negarse por mucho tiempo el placer de tenerlo.

Con una amarga sonrisa ante aquella idea, contempló la casa.

¿En qué lugar y en qué época se encontraba?

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado atrapado. Lo único que recordaba era el sonido de las voces a lo largo del tiempo, el sutil cambio de los acentos y de los dialectos según pasaban los años.

Mirando la luz que se encontraba sobre su cabeza, frunció el ceño. No había ninguna llama. ¿Qué era esa cosa? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, irritados, y desvió la vista.

Eso debía ser una bombilla, decidió.

_«Oye, necesito cambiar la bombilla. Hazme el favor de darle al interruptor que está junto a la puerta, ¿vale?»_

Mientras recordaba las palabras del dueño de la librería, miró hacia la puerta y vio lo que supuestamente debía ser el interruptor. Harry se alejó de las escaleras y apretó el pequeño dispositivo. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron. Volvió a encenderlas.

Sonrió sin proponérselo. ¿Qué otras maravillas le aguardaban en esta época?

— Aquí tienes.

Harry miró a Theodore que estaba en la parte superior de la escalera. Le arrojó un largo rectángulo de tela verde oscuro. La sostuvo sobre el pecho mientras la incredulidad lo dejaba perplejo.

¿Había dicho en serio lo de cubrirle?

Qué extraño. Frunciendo más el ceño, se envolvió las caderas con la tela.

Theodore esperó hasta que se alejó de la puerta para mirarlo de nuevo. Gracias a Merlín, por fin estaba tapado. No era de extrañar que los victorianos insistieran tanto en el asunto de las hojas de parra. Era una pena no tener unas cuantas en el patio. Lo único que crecía allí eran unos cuantos acebos, y dudaba mucho que él apreciara sus hojas.

Theodore se encaminó hacia la sala y se sentó en el sofá.

— Ayúdame, Lanie —suspiró—. Me las pagarás por esto.

Y entonces, él se sentó a su lado, revolucionando todas las hormonas de su cuerpo con su presencia.

Mientras se movía hasta la otra punta del sofá, Theodore le miró cautelosamente.

— Así que… ¿por cuánto tiempo has venido?

_¡Oh, qué buena pregunta, Theo! ¿Por qué no le preguntas por el tiempo o le pides un autógrafo ya que te pones? ¡Morgana!_

— Hasta la próxima luna llena —sus gélidos ojos dieron muestras de un pequeño deshielo. Y, mientras deslizaba su mirada por todo su cuerpo, el hielo se transformó en fuego en décimas de segundo. Se inclinó sobre él para tocarle la cara. Theodore se incorporó de un salto y puso la mesita del café como barrera de separación.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tengo que aguantarte durante todo un mes?

— Sí.

Conmocionado, Theo se pasó la mano por los ojos. No podía entretenerlo durante un mes. ¡Un mes entero, con todos sus días! Tenía obligaciones, responsabilidades. Hasta tenía que buscar un pasatiempo.

— Mira —le dijo—. Lo creas o no, tengo una vida en la que no estás incluido.

Sabía, por la expresión de su rostro, que a él no le importaban sus palabras. En absoluto.

— Si crees que estoy encantado de estar aquí contigo, estás lamentablemente equivocado. Te aseguro que no elegí venir.

Sus palabras consiguieron herirlo.

— Bueno, _cierta_ parte de ti no siente lo mismo —le dijo mientras dedicaba una furiosa mirada a aquella parte de su cuerpo que aún estaba tiesa como una vara.

Él suspiró al echar un vistazo a su regazo y vislumbrar la protuberancia que sobresalía bajo la toalla.

— Desafortunadamente, tengo tanto control sobre _esto_ como sobre el hecho de estar aquí.

— Bueno, la puerta está ahí —dijo señalándola—. Ten cuidado de que no te golpee el trasero al cerrarse.

— Créeme; si pudiese irme, lo haría.

Theodore titubeó ante sus palabras, ante su significado.

— ¿Quieres decir que no puedo ordenarte que te marches?, ¿ni que regreses al libro?

— Creo que la expresión que usaste fue: _bingo_.

Theodore guardó silencio.

Harry se puso de pie lentamente y lo miró. Durante todos los siglos que llevaba condenado, ésta la primera vez que le sucedía una cosa así. El resto de sus invocadores habían sabido lo que él significaba, y habían estado más que dispuestos a pasar todo un mes en sus brazos, utilizando felizmente su cuerpo para obtener placer.

Jamás en su vida, mortal o inmortal, había encontrado a un doncel que no le deseara físicamente.

Era…

Extraño.

Humillante.

Casi embarazoso.

¿Sería un indicio de que la maldición se debilitaba?, ¿de que quizás pudiera liberarse?

No. En el fondo sabía que no era cierto, aun cuando su mente se esforzaba en aferrarse a la idea. Cuando los dioses griegos decretan un castigo, lo hacen con un estilo y con un ensañamiento que ni siquiera dos milenios pueden suavizar.

Hubo una época, mucho tiempo atrás, en la que había luchado contra la condena. Una época en la que había creído que podría liberarse. Pero después de dos mil años de encierro y tortura despiadada, había aprendido algo: resignación.

Se merecía este infierno personal y, como el soldado que una vez había sido, aceptaba el castigo.

Sentía un nudo en la garganta y tragó para intentar deshacerlo. Extendió los brazos a los lados y ofreció su cuerpo a Theodore.

— Haz conmigo lo que desees. Sólo tienes que decirme cómo puedo complacerte.

— Entonces deseo que te marches.

Harry dejó caer los brazos.

— En eso no puedo complacerte.

Frustrado, Theodore comenzó a caminar nervioso de un lado a otro. Finalmente, sus hormonas habían regresado a la normalidad y, con la cabeza más despejada, se esforzó por encontrar una solución. Pero por mucho que la buscaba, no parecía haber ninguna.

Un dolor punzante se instaló en sus sienes.

¿Qué iba a hacer un mes —_un mes entero_— con él?

De nuevo, una visión de Harry tumbado sobre él, con el pelo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro, formando un dosel alrededor de sus cuerpos mientras se introducía totalmente en él, lo asaltó.

— Necesito algo… —a Harry le falló la voz.

Theodore se dio la vuelta para mirarle, con el cuerpo aún suplicándole que cediera a sus deseos.

Sería tan fácil rendirse ante él… Pero no podía cometer ese error. Se negaba a usar a Harry de ese modo. Como si…

No, no iba a pensar en _eso_. Se negaba a pensar en eso.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él.

— Comida —contestó Harry—. Si no vas a utilizarme de forma apropiada, ¿te importaría si como algo?

La expresión avergonzada y teñida de desagrado que adoptó su rostro le indicó a Theodore que no le gustaba tener que pedir.

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo; si para él esto resultaba extraño y difícil, ¿cómo demonios se sentiría él después de haber sido arrancado de donde quiera que estuviese, para ser arrojado a su vida como si fuese un guijarro lanzado con un tirachinas? Debía ser terrible.

— Por supuesto —le dijo mientras se ponía en movimiento para que él lo siguiera—. La cocina está aquí —lo guió por los pasillos que llevaban a la parte trasera de la Mansión.

Abrió el frigorífico y se apartó para que él echara un vistazo.

— ¿Qué te apetece?

En lugar de meter la cabeza para buscar algo, se quedó a medio metro de distancia.

— ¿Ha quedado algo de pizza?

— ¿Pizza? —repitió Theodore asombrado. ¿Cómo sabría él lo que era una pizza?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

— Me dio la impresión de que te gustaba mucho.

A Theodore le ardieron las mejillas mientras recordaba el tonto jueguecito al que se dedicaron mientras comían. Blaize había hecho otro comentario acerca de reemplazar el sexo con la comida, y él había fingido un orgasmo al saborear el último trozo de pizza.

— ¿Nos escuchaste?

Con una expresión hermética, él contestó en voz baja.

— El _esclavo sexual_ escucha todo lo que se dice en las proximidades del libro.

Si las mejillas le ardieran un poco más, acabarían explotando.

— No quedó nada —dijo rápidamente, desando meter la cabeza en el congelador para enfriársela—. Tengo un poco de pollo que me sobró de ayer, y también pasta.

— ¿Y vino?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— Está bien.

El tono despótico que utilizó Harry hizo estallar su furia. Era uno de esos tonillos usados por un típico Tarzán que en el fondo quería decir: _Yo soy el macho, nene. Tráeme la comida. _Y había conseguido que le hirviera la sangre.

— Mira, tío, no soy tu cocinero. Como te pases conmigo te daré de comer gusarapos.

Él arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Gusarapos?

— Olvídalo —aún irritado, sacó el pollo y lo preparó para meterlo en el microondas.

Harry se sentó a la mesa con ese aura de arrogancia tan masculina que acababa con todas sus buenas intenciones. Deseando tener un puñado de gusarapos, esosd pequeños bichos harian una fiesta en el estomago del pelinegro, Theodore sirvió un poco de pasta en un cuenco.

— De todos modos, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado encerrado en ese libro? ¿Desde la Edad Media? —al menos su forma de actuar correspondía a la de la época.

Él permaneció sentado, tan quieto como una estatua. Nada de mostrar sus emociones. Si no lo hubiese conocido mejor, habría pensado que se trataba de un androide.

— La última vez que fui convocado fue en el año 1895.

— ¿En serio? —Theodore se quedó con la boca abierta mientras metía el cuenco en el microondas— ¿En 1895? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿En qué año te metieron en el libro?, la primera vez quiero decir.

La ira se adueñó de su rostro con tal intensidad que Theodore se asustó.

— Según tu calendario, en el año 149 a.C.

Theodore abrió los ojos de par en par.

— ¿En el año 149 antes de Cristo? ¡Merlín, Morgana y Circe! Cuando te llamé Harry de Gryffindor se refería a tu residencia. Eres _de_ Macedonia.

Él asintió con un gesto brusco.

Los pensamientos de Theodore giraban como un torbellino mientras cerraba el microondas y lo ponía en marcha. Era imposible. ¡Tenía que ser imposible!

— ¿Cómo te metieron en el libro? A ver, según tengo entendido, los antiguos griegos no tenían libros, ¿verdad?

— Originalmente fui encerrado en un rollo de pergamino que más tarde fue encuadernado como medida de protección —dijo con un tono sombrío y el rostro impasible—. Y con respecto a qué fue lo que hice para que me castigaran: invadí Alexandria.

Theodore frunció el ceño. Aquello no tenía ni pizca de sentido; como el resto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Y por qué ibas a merecerte un castigo por invadir una ciudad?

— Alexandria no era una ciudad, era una sacerdotisa virgen del dios Príapo.

Theodore se tensó ante el comentario, y ante la magnitud del castigo que implicaba «invadir» a una mujer. Encerrar al autor de la invasión para toda la eternidad era un poco excesivo.

— ¿Violaste a una mujer?

— No la violé —contestó mirándolo con dureza—. Fue de mutuo consentimiento, te lo aseguro.

Vale, ése era un tema sensible para él. Se percibía claramente en su gélida conducta. No le gustaba hablar del pasado. Tendría que ser un poquito más sutil en su interrogatorio.

Harry escuchó el extraño timbre, y observó cómo Theodore apretaba un resorte que abría la puerta de la caja negra donde había introducido su comida.

Él sacó el humeante cuenco de comida y lo colocó ante el otro, junto con un tenedor plateado, un cuchillo, una servilleta de papel y una copa de vino. El cálido aroma se le subió a la cabeza e hizo que el estómago rugiera de necesidad.

Se suponía que debía estar perplejo por el modo tan rápido en que él había cocinado, pero después de haber oído hablar de artefactos con nombres extraños como _tren, cámara, automóvil, fonógrafo, cohete _y _ordenador_, Harry dudaba que cualquier cosa pudiese tomarlo por sorpresa.

En realidad, no quedaba ningún sentimiento en él, aparte del deseo; hacía mucho que había desterrado todas sus emociones.

Su existencia no era más que una sucesión de fragmentos temporales a lo largo de los siglos. Su única razón de ser era la de obedecer los deseos sexuales de sus invocadores.

Y, si algo había aprendido en los dos últimos milenios, era a disfrutar de los escasos placeres que podía obtener en cada invocación.

Con ese pensamiento, cogió una pequeña porción de comida y saboreó la deliciosa sensación de los tibios y cremosos tallarines sobre su lengua. Era una delicia pura.

Dejó que el aroma de las especias y del pollo invadiera su cabeza. Había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que probó la comida. Una eternidad sufriendo un hambre atroz. Cerró los ojos y tragó. Acostumbrado como estaba a la privación en lugar de a los alimentos, su estómago se cerró ante el primer bocado. Harry apretó con fuerza el cuchillo y el tenedor mientras luchaba por alejar el terrible dolor.

Pero no dejó de comer. No lo haría mientras hubiese comida en el cuenco. Había esperado demasiado tiempo para poder aplacar su hambre y no estaba dispuesto a detenerse ahora.

Después de unos cuantos bocados más, los retortijones disminuyeron y le permitieron disfrutar plenamente de la comida.

Una vez su estómago se calmó, tuvo que echar mano de todas sus fuerzas para comer como un humano y no zamparse la comida a puñados, tal era el hambre que le devoraba las entrañas.

En momentos como éste, le resultaba muy difícil recordar que aún era humano, y no una bestia desbocada y feroz que había sido liberada de su jaula.

Hacía siglos que había perdido la mayor parte de su condición humana. Y estaba decidido a conservar lo poco que le quedaba.

Theodore se apoyó en la encimera y lo observó mientras comía. Lo hacía lentamente, de forma casi mecánica. No dejaba entrever si le gustaba la comida, pero aún así, continuaba comiendo.

Lo que realmente le sorprendió fueron los exquisitos modales europeos que demostraba. Él había tardado mucho para ser capaz de comer de ese modo, y fue entonces cuando comenzó a preguntarse dónde habría aprendido a utilizar el cuchillo para mantener la pasta en el tenedor, y evitar que se cayera.

— ¿Había tenedores en al antigua Macedonia? —le preguntó.

Harry dejó de comer.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Me preguntaba cuándo se inventó el tenedor. ¿Ya lo utilizaban en…?

_¡Estas desvariando!_ Le gritó su mente.

_¿Y quién no lo haría en esta situación? Mira al tipo. ¿Cuántas veces crees que alguien ha actuado como un imbécil y ha acabado devolviendo la vida a una estatua griega? ¡Especialmente una estatua con __**ese**__ cuerpo!_

No muy a menudo.

— Creo que se inventó a mediados del sigo XV.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó él—. ¿Tú estabas allí?

Con una expresión ilegible, alzó los ojos y a su vez le preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres, al momento en que inventaron el tenedor o al siglo XV?

— Al siglo XV, por supuesto. —Y pensándolo mejor, añadió:— No estabas allí cuando se inventó el tenedor, ¿verdad?

— No. —Harry se aclaró la garganta y se limpió la boca con la servilleta—. Fui convocado en cuatro ocasiones durante ese siglo. Dos veces en Italia, una en Francia y otra en Inglaterra.

— ¿De verdad? —Intentó imaginarse cómo debía ser el mundo en aquella época—. Apuesto a que has visto todo tipo de cosas a lo largo de los siglos.

— No tantas.

— ¡Oh, venga ya! En dos mil años…

— He visto mayormente dormitorios, camas y armarios.

Su tono seco hizo que Theodore se detuviera y él continuó comiendo. Una imagen de Tom se le clavó el corazón. Él sólo había conocido a un imbécil egoísta y despreocupado. Pero parecía que Harry tenía más experiencia en ese terreno.

— Cuéntame entonces, ¿qué haces mientras estás en el libro, te tumbas y esperas que alguien te convoque?

Él asintió.

— ¿Y qué haces para pasar el tiempo?

Harry se encogió de hombros y Theodore cayó en la cuenta de que, en realidad, no demostraba poseer un gran número de expresiones.

Ni de palabras.

Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó en un taburete frente a él.

— A ver, de acuerdo con lo que me has dicho tenemos que estar juntos durante un mes, ¿qué tal si nos dedicamos a charlar para hacerlo más agradable?

Harry levantó la mirada, sorprendido. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien quiso conversar con él, excepto para darle ánimos o hacerle sugerencias que lo ayudaran a incrementar el placer que les proporcionaba. O para pedirle que volviera a la cama.

Había aprendido a una edad muy temprana que las mujeres y los donceles sólo querían una cosa de él: _esa_ parte de su cuerpo enterrada profundamente entre sus muslos.

Con esa idea en la mente, paseó lentamente la mirada por el cuerpo de Theodore, deteniéndose en su pecho, donde los pezones se endurecieron bajo su prolongado escrutinio.

Indignado, Theodore cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó a que él lo mirara a los ojos. Harry casi soltó una carcajada. Casi.

— A ver —dijo él utilizando sus mismas palabras—. Hay cosas que hacer con la lengua mucho más placenteras que charlar: como pasártela por el pecho desnudo y por la garganta —bajó la mirada hacia el lugar donde, aproximadamente, quedaría su regazo a través de la mesa—. Sin mencionar otras partes que podría visitar.

Por un instante, Theodore se quedó sin habla. Y después le encontró la gracia al asunto. Y un momento más tarde empezó a ponerse _muy_ cachondo.

Como terapeuta, había oído cosas mucho más sorprendentes que ésa, se recordó.

Sí, claro, pero no lo había dicho una persona con la que _él_ quería hacer otras cosas aparte de hablar.

— Tienes razón, hay otras muchas cosas que se pueden hacer con una lengua; como, por ejemplo, cortarla —le dijo, y se regodeó en la sorpresa que reflejaron sus ojos—. Pero soy un doncel al que le gusta mucho hablar, y tú estás aquí para complacerme, ¿verdad?

Su cuerpo se tensó de forma muy sutil, como si se resistiera a aceptar su papel.

— Es cierto.

— Entonces, cuéntame lo que haces mientras estás en el libro.

Theodore sintió como sus ojos lo atravesaban con una intensidad tan abrasadora que lo dejó intrigado, desconcertado y un poco asustado.

— Es como estar encerrado en un sarcófago —contestó él en voz baja—. Oigo voces, pero no puedo ver la luz ni ninguna otra cosa. No puedo moverme. Simplemente me limito a esperar y a escuchar.

Theodore se horrorizó ante la simple idea. Recordaba el día, mucho tiempo atrás, en que se había quedado encerrado accidentalmente en el armario de las herramientas de su padre. La oscuridad era total y no había modo de salir. Aterrorizado, había sentido que se le oprimían los pulmones y que la cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas por el miedo. Chilló y pataleó contra la puerta hasta que tuvo las manos llenas de moratones.

Finalmente, su madre lo escuchó y lo ayudó a salir.

Desde entonces, Theodore sentía una ligera claustrofobia debido a la experiencia. No podía imaginarse lo que sería pasar siglos enteros en un lugar así.

— Es horrible —balbució.

— Al final te llegas a acostumbrar. Con el tiempo.

— ¿De verdad? —no estaba muy seguro, pero dudaba que fuese cierto.

Cuando su madre lo sacó del armario, descubrió que sólo había estado encerrado media hora; pero a él le había parecido una eternidad. ¿Qué se sentiría al pasar realmente una eternidad encerrado?

— ¿Has intentado escapar alguna vez?

La mirada que le dedicó lo decía todo.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Theodore.

— Obviamente, no tuve suerte.

Se sentía muy mal por él. Dos mil años encerrado en una cripta tenebrosa. Era un milagro que no se hubiera vuelto loco. Que fuera capaz de sentarse con él y hablar.

No era de extrañar que le hubiese pedido comida. Privar a una persona de todos los placeres sensoriales era una tortura cruel y despiadada.

Y entonces supo que iba a ayudarlo. No sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo, pero tenía que haber algún modo de liberarlo.

— ¿Y si encontráramos el modo de sacarte de ahí?

— Te aseguro que no hay ninguno.

— Eres un tanto pesimista, ¿no?

Lo miró divertido.

— Estar atrapado durante dos mil años tiene ese efecto sobre las personas.

Theodore lo observó mientras acababa la comida, con la mente en ebullición. Su parte más optimista se negaba a escuchar su fatalismo, exactamente igual que el terapeuta que había en él se negaba a dejarlo marchar sin ayudarlo. Había jurado aliviar el sufrimiento de las personas, y él se tomaba sus juramentos muy en serio.

Quien lo sigue, lo consigue.

Y aunque tuviese que atravesar océanos o cruzar el mismo infierno, ¡encontraría el modo de liberarlo!

Mientras tanto, decidió hacer algo que dudaba mucho que alguien hubiese hecho por él antes: iba a encargarse de que disfrutara de su libertad en Londres. Los otros donceles lo habían mantenido encerrado en los confines de sus dormitorios o de sus vestidores, pero él no estaba dispuesto a encadenar a nadie.

— Bien, entonces digamos que esta vez vas a ser tú el que disfrute, tío.

Él alzó la mirada del cuenco con repentino interés.

— Voy a ser _tu_ sirviente — continuó Theodore—. Haremos cualquier cosa que se te antoje. Y veremos todo lo que se te ocurra.

Mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino, curvó los labios en un gesto irónico.

— Quítate la camisa.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó Theodore.

Harry dejó a un lado la copa de vino y lo atravesó con una lujuriosa y candente mirada.

— Has dicho que puedo ver lo que quiera y hacer lo que se me antoje. Bien, pues quiero ver tu pecho desnudo y después quiero pasar la lengua por…

— ¡Oye grandullón!, ¡relájate! —Le dijo Theodore con las mejillas arreboladas y el cuerpo abrasado por el deseo—. Creo que vamos a dejar claras unas cuantas reglas que tendrás que cumplir estés aquí. Número uno: nada de _eso_.

— ¿Y por qué no?

_Sí,_ le exigió su cuerpo entre la súplica y el enfado. _¿Por qué no?_

— Porque no soy ningún gato callejero con el rabo alzado para que cualquier gato venga, me monte y se largue.


	5. Chapter 4: Noche, calor y Modernidad

**El primero en caer es nuestro pelinegro favorito w, advertidas y advetidos ahora hay un encuentro picante sin llegar a algo en concreto solo desatando pasiones :P**

**Capítulo 4**

Harry alzó una ceja ante la cruda e inesperada analogía. Pero más que las palabras, lo que le sorprendió fue el tono amargo de su voz. Debieron utilizarlo en el pasado. No era de extrañar que se asustase de él.

Una imagen de Hermionie le pasó por la mente y sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, tan feroz que tuvo que recurrir a su firme entrenamiento militar para no tambalearse.

Tenía muchos pecados que expiar. Algunos habían sido tan grandes que dos mil años de cautiverio no eran más que el principio de su condena.

No es que fuese un bastardo de nacimiento; es que, tras una vida brutal, plagada de desesperación y traiciones, había acabado convirtiéndose en uno.

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a alejar esos pensamientos. Eso era, nunca mejor dicho, historia antigua y esto era el presente. Theodore era el presente.

Y estaba en el por él.

Ahora entendía lo que Blaize quería decir cuando le habló sobre Theodore. Por eso le convocaron. Para mostrarle a Theodore que el sexo podía ser divertido.

Nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación semejante.

Mientras lo observaba, sus labios dibujaron una lenta sonrisa. Ésta sería la primera vez que tendría que perseguir a un doncel para que lo aceptara. Anteriormente, ninguno había rechazado su cuerpo.

Con la inteligencia de Theodore y su testarudez, sabía que llevárselo a la cama sería un reto comparable al de tender una emboscada al ejército romano.

Sí, iba a saborear cada momento.

Igual que acabaría saboreándolo a él. Cada dulce y blanquesino centímetro de su cuerpo.

Theodore tragó saliva ante la primera sonrisa genuina de Harry. La sonrisa suavizaba su expresión y lo hacía aún más devastador.

¿Qué demonios estaría pensando para sonreír así?

Por enésima vez, sintió que se le subían los colores al pensar en su crudo discursito. No lo había hecho a propósito; en realidad no le gustaba desnudar sus sentimientos ante nadie, especialmente ante un desconocido.

Pero había algo fascinante en este hombre. Algo que él percibía de forma perturbadora. Quizás fuese el disimulado dolor que reflejaban de vez en cuando esos celestiales ojos verdes, cuando lo pillaba con la guardia baja. O tal vez fuesen sus años como psicólogo, que le impedían tener un alma atormentada en su casa y no prestarle ayuda.

No lo sabía.

El reloj de pared del recibidor de la escalera, dio la una.

— ¡Merlín! —Dijo asombrado por la hora—. Tengo que levantarme a las seis de la mañana.

— ¿Te vas a la cama?, ¿a dormir?

Si el humor de Harry no hubiese sido tan huraño, el espanto que mostró su rostro habría hecho reír a Theodore de buena gana.

— Tengo que irme.

Él frunció el ceño…

¿Dolido?

— ¿Te ocurre algo? —preguntó ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, entonces voy a enseñarte el sitio donde vas a dormir y…

— No tengo sueño.

A Theodore le sobresaltaron sus palabras.

— ¿Qué?

Harry lo miró, incapaz de encontrar las palabras exactas para describirle lo que sentía. Llevaba atrapado tanto tiempo en el libro, que lo único que quería hacer era correr o saltar. Hacer _algo_ para celebrar su repentina libertad de movimientos.

No quería irse a la cama. La idea de permanecer tumbado en la oscuridad un solo minuto más…

Se esforzó por volver a respirar.

— He estado descansando desde 1895 —le explicó—. No estoy muy seguro de los años que han transcurrido, pero por lo que veo, han debido ser unos cuantos.

— Estamos en el año 2002 —le informó Theodore—. Has estado «durmiendo» durante ciento siete años. —_No_, se corrigió él mismo. No había estado durmiendo.

Él le había dicho que podía escuchar cualquier conversación que tuviera lugar cerca del libro; lo que significaba que había permanecido despierto durante su encierro. Aislado. Solo.

Él era la primera persona con la que había hablado, o estado cerca, después más de cien años.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en lo que debía haber soportado. Aunque la prisión de su timidez nunca había sido tangible para él, sabía lo que era escuchar a la gente y no ser parte de ellos. Permanecer como un simple espectador.

— Me gustaría poder quedarme despierto —dijo, reprimiendo un bostezo—. De verdad; pero si no duermo lo suficiente, mi cerebro se convierte en gelatina y se queda sin batería.

— Te entiendo. Al menos entiendo lo esencial, aunque no sé que son la gelatina ni la batería.

Theodore todavía percibía su desilusión.

— Puedes ver la televisión.

— ¿Televisión?

Cogió el cuenco vacío y lo limpió antes de regresar con Harry a la sala de estar. Encendió el televisor y lo enseñó a cambiar los canales con el mando a distancia.

— Increíble —susurró él mientras hacía zapping por primera vez.

— Sí, es algo muy útil.

Eso lo mantendría ocupado. Después de todo, los hombres sólo necesitaban tres cosas para ser felices: comida, sexo y un mando a distancia. Dos de tres deberían mantenerlo satisfecho un rato.

— Bueno —dijo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras—. Buenas noches.

Al pasar a su lado, Harry le tocó el brazo. Y, aunque su roce fue muy ligero, Theodore sintió una descarga eléctrica.

Con el rostro inexpresivo, sus ojos dejaban ver todas las emociones que lo invadían. Theodore percibió su sufrimiento y su necesidad; pero sobre todo, captó su soledad.

No quería quedarse solo.

Humedeciéndose los labios —se le habían secado de forma repentina—, dijo algo increíble.

— Tengo otro televisor en mi habitación. ¿Por qué no ves allí lo que quieras, mientras yo duermo?

Harry le dedicó una sonrisa tímida.

Fue tras él mientras subían las escaleras, totalmente sorprendido por el hecho de que Theodore lo hubiera comprendido sin palabras. Había tenido en cuenta su necesidad de compañía, sin preocuparse de sus propios temores.

Eso le hizo sentir algo extraño hacia él. Una rara sensación en el estómago.

¿Ternura?

No estaba seguro.

Theodore lo llevó hasta una enorme habitación presidida por una cama con dosel, situada en la pared opuesta a la puerta de entrada. Enfrente de la cama había una cómoda y, sobre ella, una ¿cómo lo había llamado Theodore?, ¿televisión?

Observó cómo Harry paseaba por su dormitorio, mirando las fotografías que había en las paredes y sobre los muebles; fotografías de sus padres y de sus abuelos, de Blaize y el en la facultad, y una del gato que tuvo cuando era pequeño.

— ¿Vives solo? —le preguntó.

— Sí —dijo, acercándose a la mecedora que estaba junto a la cama. Su camisón estaba sobre el respaldo. Lo cogió y después miró a Harry y a la toalla verde que aún llevaba alrededor de sus esbeltas caderas. No podía dejar que se metiera en la cama con él de aquella manera.

_Seguro que puedes._

_No, no puedo._

_¿Por favor?_

_¡Shh! Parte irracional de mí, cállate y déjame pensar._

Aún guardaba los pijamas de su padre en el dormitorio que había pertenecido a sus progenitores; allí estaban todas sus pertenencias y para Theodore, era un lugar sagrado. Teniendo en cuenta la anchura de los hombros de Harry, estaba seguro de que las camisas no le servirían, pero los pantalones tenían cinturas ajustables y, aunque le quedasen cortos, al menos no se le caerían.

— Espera aquí —le dijo—. No tardaré nada.

Después de verlo marcharse como una exhalación, Harry se acercó a los ventanales y apartó las cortinas de tela blanca. Observó las extrañas cajas metálicas —que debían ser automóviles— mientras pasaban por delante de la casa con aquel zumbido tan extraño que no cesaba un instante, semejante al ruido del mar. Las luces iluminaban las calles y todos los edificios; se parecían a las antorchas que había en su tierra natal.

Qué insólito era este mundo. Extrañamente parecido al suyo y, aun así, tan diferente.

Intentó asociar los objetos que veía con las palabras que había escuchado a lo largo de las décadas; palabras que no comprendía. Como _televisión_ y _bombilla_.

Y por primera vez desde que era niño, sintió miedo. No le gustaban los cambios que percibía, la rapidez con la que las cosas habían evolucionado en el mundo.

¿Cómo sería todo la siguiente vez que lo convocaran?

¿Podrían las cosas cambiar mucho?

O lo que era más aterrador, ¿y si jamás volvían a invocarlo?

Tragó saliva ante aquella idea. ¿Y si acababa atrapado durante toda la eternidad? Solo y despierto. Alerta. Sintiendo la opresiva oscuridad en torno a él, dejándolo sin aire en los pulmones mientras su cuerpo se desgarraba de dolor.

¿Y si no volvía a caminar de nuevo como un hombre? ¿O a hablar con otro ser humano, o a tocar a otra persona?

Esta gente tenía cosas llamadas ordenadores. Había escuchado al dueño de la librería hablar sobre ellos con los clientes. Y unos cuantos le habían dicho que, probablemente, los ordenadores sustituirían un día a los libros.

¿Qué sería de él entonces?

Vestido con su camisón de dormir gris oscuro, Theodore se detuvo en la habitación de sus padres, junto a la puerta de espejo del vestidor, donde guardó los anillos de boda el día posterior al funeral. Podía ver el débil resplandor del diamante marquise**[1]** de varios quilates.

El dolor hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta; luchó contra las lágrimas que pugnaban por brotar de sus ojos.

Con veinticuatro años recién cumplidos en aquella época, había sido lo suficientemente arrogante como para pensar que era una persona madura y capaz de hacer frente a cualquier cosa que la vida le pusiera por delante. Se había creído invencible. Y en un segundo, su vida se derrumbó.

La muerte le arrebató todo aquello que una vez tuvo: la seguridad, la fe, su creencia en la justicia y, sobre todo, el amor sincero de sus padres y su apoyo emocional.

A pesar de toda su vanidad juvenil, no había estado preparado para que le arrebataran por completo a toda su familia.

Y, aunque habían pasado cinco años, aún los echaba de menos. El dolor era muy profundo. El viejo dicho aquél, según el cual era mejor haber conocido el amor antes de perderlo, era un enorme fraude. No había nada peor que perder a las personas que te quieren y te cuidan en un accidente sin sentido.

Incapaz de enfrentar su ausencia, Theodore había sellado la habitación tras el funeral, y lo había dejado todo tal y como estaba.

Abrió el cajón donde su padre guardaba los pijamas y tragó saliva. Nadie había tocado estas cosas desde la tarde que su madre las dobló y las guardó.

Todavía recordaba la risa de su madre. Las bromas sobre el conservador estilo de su padre, que siempre elegía pijamas de franela.

Peor aún, recordaba el amor que se profesaban.

Lo que daría él por encontrar la pareja perfecta, como les había sucedido a ellos. Habían estado casados veinticinco años antes de morir, y su amor había permanecido intacto desde el día que se conocieron.

No podía recordar un solo momento en que su madre no sonriera ante una broma de su padre. Siempre iban cogidos de la mano como dos adolescentes, y se robaban besos cuando creían que nadie los veía.

Pero él los veía.

Y ahora lo recordaba.

Quería ese tipo de amor. Pero por alguna razón, no había encontrado a un hombre que lo dejase sin aliento. Un hombre que consiguiera que se le desbocara el corazón y que sus sentidos se tambalearan.

Un hombre sin el cual la vida no tuviese sentido.

— ¡Oh, mamá! —balbuceó, deseando que sus padres no hubiesen muerto aquella noche.

Deseando…

No sabía qué. Lo único que quería era conseguir algo que le hiciese pensar en el futuro. Algo que le hiciese feliz; de la misma forma que su padre había hecho feliz a su madre.

Mordiéndose el labio, Theodore cogió el pantalón de cuadros azul marino y blanco, y salió corriendo de la habitación.

— Aquí tienes —dijo arrojándole la prenda a Harry y saliendo a toda prisa hacia el cuarto de baño, en mitad del pasillo. No quería que él fuese testigo de sus lágrimas. No volvería a mostrarse vulnerable delante de un hombre.

Harry cambió la toalla por los pantalones y se fue tras Theodore. Había cerrado de un portazo la puerta más cercana a la habitación donde él se encontraba.

— Theodore —lo llamó mientras abría la puerta con suavidad.

Se quedó paralizado al verlo llorar. Estaba en mitad de un cuarto de aseo extraño, con dos lavamanos incrustados en la pared y una encimera blanca en la cual se apoyaba. Se había tapado la boca con una toalla, en un intento de sofocar sus desgarradores sollozos.

A pesar de su severa educación y de los dos mil años de autocontrol, Harry se vio arrastrado por una oleada de compasión. Theodore lloraba como si alguien le hubiese roto el corazón.

Y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo. Inseguro.

Apretando los dientes, alejó aquellos insólitos sentimientos. Si algo había aprendido durante su infancia era a no ahondar en los problemas de los demás, porque nunca traía nada bueno. No había que cuidar de nadie más que de uno mismo. Cada vez que había cometido el error de interesarse por alguien, lo había pagado con creces.

Además, en esta ocasión no había tiempo. Nada de tiempo.

Cuanto menos tuviese que ver con las emociones y la vida de Theodore, más fácil le resultaría volver a soportar su confinamiento.

Y, entonces, las palabras de Theodore lo golpearon con fuerza, justo en mitad del pecho. Él lo había definido a la perfección: no era más que un gato dedicado a conseguir placer y después marcharse.

Se aferró con fuerza al tirador de la puerta. No era un animal. Él también tenía sentimientos.

O, al menos, solía tenerlos.

Antes de que pudiese reconsiderar sus acciones, entró en la estancia y lo abrazó. Theodore le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y se apoyó en él como si se tratara de un salvavidas, mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho desnudo y sollozaba. Todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Algo muy extraño se abrió paso en el interior de Harry. Un profundo anhelo que no sabía muy bien como definir.

Jamás en su vida había consolado a un doncel que lloraba ni a una mujer. Se había acostado con tantos y tantas que no podía recordarlo; pero nunca, jamás, había abrazado a nadie como estaba abrazando a Theodore. Ni después de hacer el amor. Una vez acababa con su pareja de turno, se levantaba, se limpiaba y buscaba algo con qué entretenerse hasta que fuese requerido de nuevo.

Incluso antes de la maldición, jamás había demostrado ternura por nadie. Ni por su esposa.

Como soldado, había sido entrenado desde que tenía uso de razón para mostrarse feroz, frío y duro.

_«Vuelve con tu escudo, o sobre él»._ Ésas fueron las palabras de su madrastra el día que lo agarró del pelo y lo echó de su casa para que comenzara el entrenamiento militar, a la tierna edad de siete años.

Su padre había sido aún peor. Un legendario comandante espartano que no toleraba muestras de debilidad. Ni de emoción. El tipo se había encargado, látigo en mano, de que la infancia de Harry llegase a su fin, enseñándolo a ocultar el dolor. Nadie podía ser testigo de su sufrimiento.

Hasta el día de hoy, aún podía sentir el látigo sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda, y escuchar el sonido que hacía el cuero al cortar el aire entre golpe y golpe. Podía ver la burlona mueca de desprecio en el rostro de su padre.

— Lo siento —murmuró Theodore sobre su hombro, devolviéndole al presente.

Él alzó la cabeza para poder mirarle. Tenía sus ojos chocolates brillantes por las lágrimas y parecían resquebrajar la capa que recubría su corazón, congelado desde hacía siglos por necesidad y por obligación.

Incómodo, Harry se alejó de él.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

Theodore se limpió las lágrimas y se aclaró la garganta. No sabía por qué había ido Harry tras él, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que alguien lo consoló mientras lloraba.

— Sí —murmuró—. Gracias.

Él no respondió.

En lugar de ser el hombre tierno que lo abrazaba instantes antes, había vuelto a ser el Señor Estatua; todo su cuerpo estaba rígido y no daba muestras de emoción.

Dejando escapar un suspiro iracundo, y pasó a su lado.

— No me habría puesto así si no estuviese tan cansado y quizás todavía un poco achispado. Necesito dormir.

Sabía que él iría tras suyo, así que volvió resignadamente a su habitación y se metió en la cama de madera de pino, acurrucándose bajo el grueso edredón. Sintió cómo el colchón se hundía bajo el peso de Harry un instante después.

Su corazón se aceleró ante la repentina calidez del cuerpo del hombre junto al suyo. Y la cosa empeoró cuando él se acurrucó a su espalda y le pasó una larga y musculosa pierna sobre la cintura.

— ¡Harry! —Gritó con una nota de advertencia al sentir su erección contra la cadera—. Creo que sería mejor que te quedaras en tu lado de la cama, mientras yo me quedo en el mío.

No pareció prestar atención a sus palabras, puesto que inclinó la cabeza y dejó un pequeño rastro de besos sobre su pelo.

— Pensaba que me habías llamado para aliviar el dolor de tus partes bajas —le susurró en el oído.

Con el cuerpo al rojo vivo debido a su proximidad, y al aroma a sándalo que le embotaba la cabeza, Theodore se sonrojó al escucharle repetir las palabras que le dijera a Blaize.

— Mis partes bajas se encuentran en perfecto estado, y muy felices tal y como están.

— Te prometo que yo conseguiré que estén mucho, mucho más felices.

¡Oh!, no le cabía la menor duda.

— Si no te comportas, te echaré de la habitación.

Entonces lo miró y vio la incredulidad reflejada en los ojos verdes.

— No entiendo por qué vas a echarme —le dijo.

— Porque no voy a utilizarte como si fueses un muñeco sin nombre, que no tiene más razón de ser que servirme. ¿De acuerdo? No quiero tener ese tipo de intimidad con un hombre al que no conozco.

Con una mirada preocupada, Harry se apartó finalmente de él y se tumbó en la cama.

Theodore respiró profundamente para intentar que su acelerado corazón se relajara, y poder apagar el fuego que le hacía hervir la sangre. Resultaba muy duro decirle que no a este hombre.

_¿Crees realmente que vas a ser capaz de dormir con este tipo a tu lado? ¿Es que tienes una piedra por cerebro?_

Cerró los ojos y recitó su aburrida letanía. Tenía que dormir. No había sitio para los «y si…» ni para los «pero…». Ni tampoco para Harry.

Él colocó las almohadas de modo que le sirvieran de respaldo, y miró a Theodore. Ésta iba a ser, en su excepcionalmente larga vida, la primera vez que pasara una noche junto a un doncel sin hacerle el amor.

Era inconcebible. Ninguno lo había rechazado antes.

Él se dio la vuelta en aquel momento y le dio un mando a distancia, como el que le había enseñado en la sala. Apretó un botón y encendió la televisión, después bajó el volumen de la gente que hablaba.

— Esto es para la luz —dijo apretando otro botón. De inmediato, las luces se apagaron, dejando que fuera el televisor el que iluminara débilmente las sombras de la habitación—. No me molestan los ruidos, así es que no creo que me despiertes —le dio el mando a distancia—. Buenas noches, Harry de Gryffindor.

— Buenas noches, Theodore —susurró él, observando cómo su sedoso cabello se extendía sobre la almohada, mientras se acurrucaba para dormir.

Dejó el mando a un lado y, durante un buen rato, se dedicó a mirarlo mientras la luz procedente del televisor parpadeaba sobre los relajados ángulos de su rostro.

Supo el momento exacto en el que se durmió, por la uniformidad de su respiración. Sólo entonces se atrevió a tocarlo. Se atrevió a seguir con la yema de un dedo la suave curva de su pómulo.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con tal violencia que tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar una maldición. El fuego se había extendido por su sangre.

Había conocido numerosos dolores durante toda su vida: primero el dolor de estómago cuando necesitaba comer, después la sed de amor y respeto, y por último el dolor exigente de su miembro cuando ansiaba la humedad resbaladiza del interior del cuerpo de un doncel o mujer. Pero jamás, jamás, había experimentado algo semejante a lo que sentía ahora.

Era un hambre tan voraz, una sensación tan potente, que amenazaba hasta su cordura.

Sólo podía pensar en separarle los cremosos muslos y hundirse profundamente en él. En deslizarse dentro y fuera de su cuerpo una y otra vez, hasta que ambos alcanzaran el clímax al unísono.

Pero eso jamás llegaría a suceder.

Se alejó de él a una distancia prudente, desde donde no pudiese oler su suave aroma a chocolate y mentol, ni sentir el calor de su cuerpo bajo el edredón.

Podría proporcionarle placer durante días, sin detenerse, pero él jamás encontraría la paz.

— Maldito seas, Príapo —gruñó. Era el dios que le había maldecido, hundiéndolo en este miserable destino—. Espero que Hades te esté dando lo que te mereces.

Una vez aplacada su ira, suspiró y se dio cuenta que las Parcas y las Furias se estaban encargando de lo propio con él.

Theo se despertó con una extraña sensación de calidez y seguridad. Un sentimiento que no había experimentado desde hacía años.

De pronto, sintió un beso muy dulce sobre los párpados, como si alguien estuviese acariciándolo con los labios. Unas manos fuertes y cálidas le tocaban el pelo.

_¡Harry!_

Se incorporó tan rápido que se golpeó con su cabeza. Hasta sus oídos llegó el gemido de dolor de Harry. Frotándose la frente, abrió los ojos y vio que él la observaba con el ceño fruncido y obviamente molesto.

— Lo siento —se disculpó mientras se sentaba—. Me sobresaltaste.

Harry abrió la boca y se tocó los dientes con el pulgar para comprobar si el golpe los había aflojado.

Aquello fue peor aún para Theodore, puesto que no pudo evitar contemplar el roce de su lengua sobre los dientes. Y la visión de esos blanquísimos dientes, increíblemente rectos, que a él le gustaría tener mordisqueándole…

— ¿Qué quieres para desayunar? —le preguntó para alejarse un poco de sus pensamientos.

La mirada de él descendió hasta el profundo escote en V de su camisón. Siguiendo la dirección de sus ojos, Theodore se dio cuenta de que, desde donde él estaba sentado, podría ver todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a los embarazosos bóxers de snitchs.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, Harry tiró de él, hasta sentarlo sobre sus muslos y reclamó sus labios.

Theodore gimió de placer bajo el asalto de su boca, mientras su lengua le hacía las cosas más escandalosas. La cabeza comenzó a girarle con la intensidad del beso y con el cálido aliento de Harry mezclándose con el suyo.

Y pensar que nunca le había gustado besar…

¡Debía estar loco!

Los brazos de Harry intensificaron su abrazo. Miles de llamas lamían su cuerpo, encendiéndolo e incitándolo, mientras se agrupaban en las zonas que más le dolía: entre los muslos, donde quería tenerle y su palpitante erección.

Sus labios abandonaron su boca para trazar con la lengua un rastro hasta su garganta, dibujando húmedos círculos sobre el mentón, el lóbulo de la oreja y finalmente el cuello.

¡El tipo parecía conocer todas las zonas erógenas del cuerpo!

Mejor aún, sabía cómo usar las manos y la lengua para masajearlas hasta obtener el máximo placer.

Exhaló el aire suavemente sobre su oreja y, de inmediato, un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo; cuando pasó la lengua por el lóbulo, todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Un hormigueo le recorrió los pezones, que al instante se endurecieron, sobresaliendo como duros montículos que clamaban por ser besados.

— Harry —gimió, incapaz de reconocer su voz. Su mente le pedía que se detuviera, pero las palabras se quedaron atravesadas en la garganta.

Había mucho poder en sus caricias. Mucha magia. Le hacía ansiar, dolorosamente, mucho más.

Se dio la vuelta con él en brazos y lo aprisionó contra el colchón. Incluso a través del pijama, Theo percibía su erección, su miembro duro y ardiente que presionaba sobre la cadera, mientras con las manos le aferraba las nalgas y respiraba entrecortadamente junto a su oreja.

— Tienes que parar —consiguió decirle al fin con voz débil.

— ¿Parar el qué? —le preguntó—. ¿Esto? —y trazó con la lengua el laberinto de su oreja. Theodore siseó de placer. Los escalofríos se sucedían y, como si se tratase de ascuas al rojo vivo, abrasaban cada centímetro de su piel. Los pezones se hincharon aún más bajo el cuerpo de Harry—. ¿O esto? —e introdujo una mano bajo la cinturilla elástica de sus bóxers para tocarlo donde más lo deseaba.

Theodore se arqueó en respuesta a sus caricias y clavó los dedos en las sábanas ante la sensación de sus manos entre las piernas. ¡Merlín, este hombre era increíble!

Harry comenzó a acariciar en círculos la trémula carne, utilizando un solo dedo, haciendo que se consumiera antes de introducirle dos dedos hasta el fondo.

Mientras rodeaba, acariciaba y atormentaba su interior, comenzó a masajearle muy suavemente alrededor de su entrada con el pulgar.

— ¡Ooooh! —gimió Theodore, echando la cabeza hacia atrás por la intensidad del placer.

Se aferró a Harry, mientras él continuaba su implacable asalto utilizando sus manos y su lengua, dándole placer. Totalmente fuera de control, Theodore se frotaba de forma desinhibida contra él, ansiando su pasión, sus caricias.

Harry cerró los ojos y saboreó el olor del cuerpo de Theo bajo el suyo; la sensación de sus brazos envolviéndolo. Era suyo. Podía sentirlo temblar y latir alrededor de su mano, mientras su cuerpo se retorcía bajo sus caricias.

En cualquier momento llegaría al clímax.

Con ese pensamiento ocupando su mente por completo, le quitó el camisón e inclinó la cabeza hasta atrapar un duro pezón y succionar suavemente toda la areola, deleitándose en la sensación de la rugosa piel bajo su lengua.

No recordaba que un doncel supiese tan bien como aquél.

Su sabor se le quedaría grabado a fuego en la mente, jamás podría olvidarlo.

Y estaba completamente preparado para recibirlo: ardiente, húmedo y muy estrecho; exactamente como a él le gustaba un doncel.

Rasgó de un tirón la pequeña prenda que se ceñía a las caderas y muslos de Theodore, y que le impedía un acceso total a aquel lugar que se moría por explorar completamente.

Y en toda su profundidad.

Él escuchó cómo rompía los bóxers, pero no fue capaz de detenerlo. Su voluntad ya no le pertenecía; había sido engullido por unas sensaciones tan intensas, que lo único que quería era encontrar alivio.

¡Tenía que conseguirlo!

Alzando los brazos, enterró las manos en el pelo de Harry, incapaz de permitir que se alejara, aunque sólo fuese por un segundo.

Harry se quitó los pantalones a tirones y le separó los muslos.

Con el cuerpo envuelto en puro fuego, Theodore aguantó la respiración mientras él colocaba su largo y duro cuerpo entre sus piernas.

La punta de su miembro presionaba justo sobre el centro de su cuerpo. Arqueó las caderas acercándose aún más, aferrándose a sus amplios hombros. Deseaba sentirlo dentro con una desesperación tal, que desafiaba a todo entendimiento.

Y de repente, sonó el teléfono.

Theodore dio un respingo al escucharlo, y su mente recobró repentinamente el control

— ¿Qué es ese ruido? —gruñó Harry.

Agradecido por la interrupción, Theo salió como pudo de debajo de Harry; le temblaban las piernas y le ardía todo el cuerpo.

— Es un teléfono —dijo, antes de inclinarse hacia la mesita de noche y coger el auricular.

La mano no dejaba de temblarle mientras se lo acercaba a la oreja.

Lanzando una maldición, Harry se puso de lado.

— Blaize, gracias a Merlín que eres tú —dijo Theodore, tan pronto como escuchó su voz. ¡En ese momento agradecía muchísimo la habilidad que tenía Blaize de saber el momento _preciso_ en que llamar!

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su amigo.

— Deja de hacer eso —le espetó a Harry que, en ese instante, se dedicaba a lamerle las nalgas en un movimiento descendente…

— Pero si no estoy haciendo nada —le dijo Blaize.

— Tú no, Lanie.

El silencio cayó sobre el otro extremo de la línea.

— Escucha —le dijo Theo a Blaize con una dura advertencia en la voz—. Necesito que busques entre la ropa de Draco y traigas unas cuantas cosas. Ahora.

— ¡Funcionó! — El agudo chillido estuvo a punto de perforarle el tímpano—. ¡Ay, Dios mío! ¡Funcionó!, ¡no puedo creerlo! ¡Voy para allá!

Theodore colgó el teléfono justo cuando la lengua de Harry bajaba desde sus nalgas hacia…

— ¡Para ya!

Él se echó hacia atrás y la miró con el ceño fruncido, estupefacto.

— ¿No te gusta que te haga eso?

— Yo no he dicho eso —contestó antes de poder detenerse.

Harry se acercó de nuevo a él.

Theodore bajó de un salto de la cama.

— _Tengo_ que irme a trabajar.

Harry se apoyó en un brazo, tendido sobre un costado, y lo observó mientras recogía los pantalones del pijama y se los arrojaba. Los agarró con una mano mientras sus ojos se movían, perezosamente, sobre el cuerpo de Theo.

— ¿Por qué no llamas para decir que estás enfermo?

— ¿Que estoy enfermo? —repitió—. ¿Y tú cómo conoces ese truco?

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Ya te lo he dicho. Puedo escuchar mientras estoy encerrado en el libro. Por eso puedo aprender idiomas y entender los cambios en la sintaxis.

Con la misma elegancia de una pantera que se endereza tras estar agazapada, Harry apartó el edredón y salió lentamente de la cama. No llevaba los pantalones. Y su miembro estaba totalmente erecto.

Hipnotizado, Theo fue incapaz de moverse.

— No hemos acabado —dijo él con la voz ronca, mientras se acercaba a él.

— ¡Pues claro que sí! —le contestó Theo, y huyó al cuarto de baño, encerrándose allí tras echar el pestillo a la puerta.

Con los dientes apretados, Harry tuvo la repentina necesidad de golpearse la cabeza contra la pared de tan frustrado como se sentía. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan testarudo?

Se miró el miembro rígido y soltó un juramento.

— ¿Y _tú_ no puedes comportarte durante cinco minutos al menos?

Theo se dio una larga ducha fría. ¿Qué tenía Harry que hacía que su sangre literalmente hirviera? Incluso ahora podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre él.

Sus labios sobre…

— ¡Para, para, para!

No era un ninfómano sin control sobre sí mismo. Era un licenciado en Filosofía, con un cerebro; y sin hormonas.

Pero aun así, sería extremadamente fácil olvidarse de todo y pasar todo el mes en la cama con Harry.

— Muy bien —se dijo a sí mismo—. Supongamos que te metes en la cama con él un mes. Y luego, ¿qué? —Se enjabonó el cuerpo mientras la irritación desvanecía los últimos rescoldos de su deseo—. Yo te diré qué pasará después. Él se irá y tú, colega, te quedarás solo otra vez.

» ¿Te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió cuando Tom se marchó? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo te sentías cuando te paseabas por la habitación, con el estómago revuelto porque habías permitido que _te_ utilizara? ¿Te acuerdas de la humillación que sentías?

Pero aún peor que esos recuerdos, era la imagen de Tom mofándose de él a carcajadas con sus amigos, mientras recogía el dinero de la apuesta. Cómo deseaba haber sido un hombre valiente en ese momento, para poder abrir la puerta de su apartamento de una patada y golpearlo hasta hacerlo pedazos.

No, no dejaría que nadie más lo utilizara.

Le había costado años superar la crueldad de Tom, y no tenía ningún deseo de arruinar lo que había conseguido por un capricho. ¡Aunque fuese un fabuloso capricho!

No, no y no. La próxima vez que se entregara a un hombre, sería con uno que estuviese unido a él. Alguien que lo cuidara.

Alguien que no dejase a un lado su dolor y continuase usando su cuerpo buscando su propio placer, como si él no importara nada —pensaba, mientras los recuerdos reprimidos regresaban a la superficie. Tom se había comportado como si él no hubiese estado presente. Como si no hubiese sido más que un muñeco sin emociones, diseñado sólo para proporcionarle placer.

Y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo volviesen a tratar así, especialmente si se trataba de Harry.

Jamás.

Harry bajó las escaleras, maravillado por la brillante luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Le resultaba divertido el hecho de que la gente diese por sentado esos pequeños detalles. Recordaba la época en la que no se fijaba en algo tan simple como una mañana soleada.

Y ahora, cada una de ellas era un verdadero regalo de los dioses. Un regalo que tenía toda la intención de degustar durante el mes que tenía por delante, hasta que estuviese obligado a regresar a la oscuridad.

Con el corazón agobiado, se dirigió a la cocina, hacia el armario donde Theodore guardaba la comida. Al abrir la puerta le sorprendió la frialdad. Alargó la mano y dejó que el aire frío le acariciara la piel. Increíble.

Sacó varios recipientes, pero no pudo leer las etiquetas.

— No comas nada que no puedas identificar —se recordó a sí mismo, mientras pensaba en algunas de las asquerosidades que había visto a la gente comer a lo largo de los siglos.

Se inclinó hacia delante y rebuscó hasta encontrar un melón en uno de los cajones inferiores. Lo llevó a la encimera del centro de la cocina, cogió un cuchillo largo del soporte, donde Theodore tenía al menos una docena de ellos, y lo partió por la mitad.

Cortó un trozo y se lo introdujo en la boca.

Cuando el delicioso jugo inundó sus papilas gustativas, gruñó de satisfacción. La dulce pulpa hizo que su estómago rugiera con una feroz exigencia. La garganta le pedía, con una sensación cercana al dolor, que le proporcionara un poco más de aquel relajante dulzor.

Era tan estupendo volver a tener comida… Tener algo con lo que apagar la sed y el hambre.

Antes de poder detenerse, dejó el cuchillo a un lado y comenzó a partir el melón con las manos, llevándose los trozos a la boca tan rápido como podía.

¡Por los dioses!, estaba tan hambriento… Tenía tanta sed…

No fue consciente de lo que hacía hasta que se descubrió desgarrando la cáscara.

Se quedó paralizado al ver sus manos cubiertas con el jugo del melón, y los dedos curvados como las garras de cualquier animal.

_«Date la vuelta, Harry y mírame. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo que te ordeno. Tócame aquí. Mmm… sí, eso es. Buen chico, buen chico. Házmelo bien y te traeré de comer en un momento.»_

Harry se encogió de temor ante la repentina invasión de los recuerdos de su última invocación. No era de extrañar que se comportara como un animal; le habían tratado como tal durante tanto tiempo que apenas recordaba cómo ser un hombre.

Al menos, Theodore no le había encadenado a la cama.

Todavía.

Asqueado, echó un vistazo alrededor de la cocina, mientras daba gracias mentalmente por el hecho de que Theodore no hubiese presenciado su pérdida momentánea de control.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cogió la mitad del melón y lo echó al recipiente donde había visto a Theodore tirar la basura la noche anterior. Después, abrió el grifo del fregadero y se lavó para desprenderse de la pegajosa pulpa.

Tan pronto como el agua fresca le rozó la piel, suspiró de placer. Agua. Fría y pura. Era lo que más echaba de menos durante su confinamiento. Lo que más anhelaba, hora tras hora, mientras su reseca garganta ardía de dolor.

Dejó que el agua se deslizara por su piel antes de capturarla con las manos ahuecadas y beber directamente de ellas. Se chupó los dedos. Era maravillosamente relajante la sensación de sentir el frescor en la boca y después notar cómo bajaba por la garganta, calmando su sed. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era meterse en el fregadero y dejar que el agua se deslizara por todo su cuerpo.

Dejar que…

Escuchó que alguien golpeaba suavemente la puerta y, al instante, un ruido de pasos que descendían por la escalera. Cerró el grifo y cogió el trapo seco que había junto al fregadero para secarse las manos y la cara.

Cuando volvió a la encimera para recoger los restos del melón, reconoció la voz de Blaize.

— ¿Dónde está?

Harry agitó la cabeza ante el entusiasmo del amigo de Theodore. Eso era lo que había esperado de Theodore.

Los dos donceles entraron a la cocina. Harry alzó la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos verdes al color de las olivas y tan grandes como dos escudos espartanos.

— ¡Merlín, Morgana y Circe! —balbució Blaize.

Theo cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, en sus ojos brillaba una mezcla de ira y diversión.

— Harry, éste es Blaize.

— ¡Merlín, Morgana y Circe! —repitió su amigo.

— ¿Blaize? —preguntó Theo, moviendo la mano ante los ojos de su boquiabierto amigo, que ni siquiera parpadeó.

— ¡Merlín, Mor…!

— ¿Vas a dejarlo ya? —lo reprendió Theo.

Blaize dejó que la ropa que llevaba en las manos cayera directa al suelo y dio una vuelta completa alrededor de Harry para poder ver su cuerpo desde todos los ángulos. Sus ojos comenzaron por la cabeza y descendieron hasta los dedos de los pies.

Harry apenas pudo suprimir la ira ante semejante escrutinio.

— ¿Te gustaría mirarme los dientes tal vez, o prefieres que me baje los pantalones para que puedas inspeccionarme más a gusto? —le preguntó con más malicia de la que había pretendido en un principio. Después de todo, él estaba, técnicamente, de su parte.

Si cerrase la boca y dejara de mirarlo _de aquel modo_… Nunca había soportado ser el centro de esas desmedidas muestras de atención.

Blaize alargó la mano, inseguro, para tocarle el brazo.

— ¡Uuuh! —se burló él, consiguiendo que Blaize diera un respingo.

Theo soltó una carcajada.

Blaize frunció el ceño y les dedicó a ambos una furiosa mirada.

— Muy bien, ¿estáis intentando reíros de mí?

— Te lo mereces —le dijo Theodore mientras cogía un trozo de melón recién cortado por Harry y se lo llevaba a la boca—. Por no mencionar que _tú_ vas a ocuparte de _él_ durante el día de hoy.

— ¿Qué? —preguntaron Harry y Blaize al unísono.

Theo se tragó el bocado.

— Bueno, no puedo llevarlo conmigo a la consulta, ¿no?

Blaize sonrió con malicia.

— Apuesto a que Daphne y tus pacientes femeninas estarían encantadas.

— Exactamente igual que el doncel que tiene cita a las ocho. No obstante, no creo que fuese muy productivo.

— ¿No puedes cancelar las citas? —preguntó Blaize.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo. No le apetecía en absoluto mostrarse en un sitio público. La única parte de la maldición que encontraba remotamente tolerable era el hecho de que la mayoría de sus invocadoras lo mantenían oculto en sus estancias privadas o en los jardines.

— Sabes perfectamente por qué —contestó Theo—. No tengo un maridito abogado que me mantenga.

—Pero eres rico – interrumpió el de piel morena.

—Cállate Lanie. Además, no creo que a Harry le guste quedarse solo en casa todo el día, sin nada que hacer. Estoy seguro de que le encantará salir y conocer la ciudad.

— Preferiría quedarme aquí contigo —dijo él.

Porque lo que realmente le apetecía era verlo retorcerse otra vez bajo su cuerpo, y sentir cómo todo su miembro se empapaba con su flujo, mientras lo hacía chillar de placer.

Theo quedó atrapado en su mirada, y Harry reconoció el deseo que brillaba en las profundidades chocolate de sus ojos. En ese instante, descubrió lo que se proponía. Se iba a trabajar para evitar quedarse a solas con él.

Bien, tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a casa.

Y, entonces, sería suyo.

Y una vez se rindiera, iba a demostrarle la resistencia y la pasión que poseía un soldado Macedonio entrenado en el ejército Espartano.

* * *

**[1]** **Diamante Marquise**: Diamante tallado en forma romboidal.


	6. Chapter 4: Compras, sensaciones y encuen

**Quinto y esto esta agarrando sabor X3.**

**Capítulo 5**

La mañana pareció transcurrir muy lentamente con la habitual ronda de citas. Por mucho que intentase concentrarse en sus pacientes y sus problemas, no lo lograba.

Una y otra vez, su mente volvía a recordar una piel tostada por el sol y unos ardientes ojos verdes.

Y una sonrisa…

Cómo desearía que Harry no le hubiese sonreído jamás. Esa sonrisa podía muy bien ser su perdición.

—…y entonces le dije: «Dean, mira, si quieres ponerte mi ropa, de acuerdo. Pero no toques mis vestidos de diseño, porque cuando te los pones, me doy cuenta de que te quedan mejor que a mí, y me dan ganas de dárselos todos al Ejército de Salvación.» ¿Hice bien, doctor?

Theodore alzó la vista del cuaderno donde garabateaba bocetos de hombres «contentos» con lanzas en ristre.

— ¿Qué decías, Ginny? —le preguntó a la paciente, sentada en el sillón justo enfrente de él.

La mujer era una fotógrafa elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Estuvo bien lo de decirle a Dean que no se pusiera mi ropa? A ver, joder, no sienta muy bien que a tu novio le quede tu ropa mejor que a ti, ¿no?

Theo asintió.

— Por supuesto. Es tu ropa y no tendrías por qué cerrar tu vestidor con llave.

— ¿Lo ve? ¡Lo sabía!, eso fue lo que le dije. ¿Pero acaso me escuchó? No. Él puede llamarse Deyane siempre que quiera, y decirme que es una mujer atrapada en el cuerpo de un hombre; pero cuando aterriza, me escucha como lo hacía mi ex marido. Juraría…

Theo miró inadvertidamente la hora… otra vez. Casi había acabado con Ginny.

— Ya sabes, Ginny —le dijo, cortándola antes de que pudiese comenzar su consabida arenga sobre los hombres y sus irritantes costumbres—, quizás deberíamos dejar el tema para el lunes, cuando tengamos la sesión conjunta con Dean, ¿no crees?

Ginebra asintió.

— Estupendo. Pero recuérdeme el lunes que le hable sobre Chico.

— ¿Chico?

— El chihuahua que vive en el apartamento de al lado. Juraría que ese perro me ha echado el ojo.

Theodore frunció el ceño. No era posible que Ginny insinuase lo que él estaba imaginado que en el fondo quería decir.

— ¿El ojo?

— Ya sabe, _el ojo. _Puede que parezca un chucho, pero ese perro sólo piensa en el sexo. Cada vez que paso a su lado, me mira la falda. Y no se imagina lo que hace con mis zapatillas de deporte. Ese perro es un pervertido.

— Vale —contestó Theodore, interrumpiéndola de nuevo. Empezaba a sospechar que no podía hacer nada con Ginny, y su obsesión acerca de que todos los hombres del mundo se morían por poseerla—. Definitivamente, nos ocuparemos de desentrañar el enamoramiento que ese Chihuahua siente por ti.

— Gracias doctor. Es usted es el mejor —Ginny recogió su bolso del suelo y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Theodore se frotó la frente mientras las palabras de Rachel aún resonaban en su cabeza. ¿Un chihuahua? ¡Merlín!

Pobre Ginebra. Tenía que haber algún modo de ayudar a esta pobre mujer.

Aunque, por otro lado, era preferible tener a un chihuahua lanzando miradas lujuriosas a tu falda, que a un esclavo griego.

— Ay, Lanie —resopló—, ¿cómo consigues meterme en estos líos?

Antes de poder hilar ese pensamiento, sonó el zumbido del intercomunicador.

— ¿Sí, Daphne?

— Su cita de las once ha sido cancelada, y durante la hora de la señorita Wesley, su amigo Blaize Malfoy ha llamado seis docenas de veces; y no estoy exagerando, ni bromeando. Ha dejado una cantidad impresionante de mensajes para que lo llame al móvil tan pronto como sea posible.

— Gracias, Daphne.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó el número de Blaize.

— ¡Uf, gracias a Merlín! — Exclamó su amigo antes de que Theodore pudiese pronunciar palabra—. Mueve el culo hasta aquí y llévate a tu novio a tu casa. ¡Ahora mismo!

— No es mi novio, es tu…

— ¡Ah!, ¿quieres saber lo que es? —le preguntó Blaize con un tono histérico—. Es un jodido imán de estrógenos, eso es lo que es. Estoy rodeado de una multitud de mujeres y donceles en este mismo momento. Luna está encantada, porque está vendiendo más cerámica de la que ha vendido en su vida. He intentado llevar a Harry de vuelta a tu casa esta mañana, pero no he podido abrir un huequecito en semejante muchedumbre. Te juro que si lo ves, pensarías que hay un famoso. Es la primera vez que soy testigo de algo así. Y ahora, ¡mueve el culo y ven a ayudarme!

Y colgó.

Theodore maldijo su suerte y le pidió a Daphne, a través del intercomunicador, que cancelara todas las citas pendientes para el resto del día.

Tan pronto como llegó a la plaza, entendió lo que Blaize había querido decirle. Habría unas veinte personas entre mujeres y donceles rodeando a Harry, y docenas más boquiabiertos al pasar cerca del tenderete.

Las y los que estaban más cerca de él, se empujaban a codazos tratando de llamar su atención.

Pero lo más increíble de todo era contemplar a las tres mujeres que le pasaban los brazos por la cintura, mientras otra les hacía una foto.

— Gracias —ronroneó una de ellas, cuya edad rondaría los treinta y cinco, dirigiéndose a Harry mientras le arrebataba la cámara a la chica que acababa de hacer la instantánea. La sostuvo delante del pecho en un intento de atraer la atención de Harry, pero él no pareció interesado en lo más mínimo—. Esto es simplemente maravilloso —continuó babeando—. No puedo esperar a llegar a casa y enseñársela a mi grupo de novela. Jamás me creerán cuando les cuente que me he encontrado con un modelo de portada de novela romántica en el Callejón Diagon.

Había algo en la rigidez de Harry que le decía que no le gustaba la atención que despertaba. Pero tenía que admitir que no se comportaba de forma abiertamente maleducada.

No obstante, la sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos; y la que tenía en esos momentos no se parecía en nada a la que le había dedicado a él la noche anterior.

— Un placer —les contestó.

Las risitas que siguieron al comentario fueron ensordecedoras. Theodore agitó la cabeza totalmente incrédulo. _¡Chicas, un poco de dignidad…!_

Y de nuevo, observando el rostro de Harry, su cuerpo y su sonrisa, le sobrevino aquella sensación de vértigo, tan habitual desde que le viera por primera vez.

¿Cómo iba a culparlas por comportarse como adolescentes a la puerta de un concierto en un centro comercial?

De repente, Harry miró más allá de la marea de brujas admiradoras y magos alborotados y lo vio. Theodore arqueó una ceja, indicándole que encontraba la situación bastante divertida.

Al instante, la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y clavó los ojos en él como un hambriento depredador que acaba de encontrar su próxima comida.

— Si me disculpan —dijo, abriéndose paso entre las brujas y magos, y dirigiéndose directamente hacia Theodore.

Él tragó saliva al percibir la instantánea hostilidad de las mujeres y donceles, que fruncieron el ceño en masa, observándolo.

Pero fue mucho peor el repentino y crudo arrebato de deseo que lo recorrió por completo, e hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir descontrolado. Con cada paso que Harry daba hacia él, la sensación se multiplicó por diez.

— Saludos, _agapimeni__**[1]**_ —dijo Harry, alzándole la mano para depositar un beso sobre los nudillos.

Una ardiente descarga eléctrica recorrió su espalda y, antes de que pudiese moverse, él lo arrastró hacia sus brazos y le dio un tórrido beso que le desgarró el alma.

Cerró los ojos de forma instintiva y saboreó la calidez de su boca y de su aliento; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándolo con fuerza contra su pecho, duro como una roca. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas.

¡Uf, ciertamente este hombre sabía cómo dar un beso! Harry tenía una forma de mover los labios que desafiaba cualquier posible explicación.

Y su cuerpo… Theo nunca había sentido nada parecido a esos músculos esbeltos y duros flexionándose a su alrededor.

Una de las «admiradoras» susurró un apenas audible _¡Lagartón!_, que rompió el hechizo.

— Harry, por favor —murmuró—. La gente nos mira.

— ¿Y a ti te importa?

— ¡Pues claro!

Harry separó sus labios de los de Theo con un gruñido, y volvió a dejarlo sobre el suelo. Sólo entonces, fue consciente de que lo había estado sosteniendo, aparentemente sin mucho esfuerzo.

Con las mejillas al rojo, Theodore captó las miradas envidiosas de las mujeres y donceles mientras se dispersaban.

Harry se apartó y dio un paso hacia atrás; su rostro mostraba a las claras lo poco dispuesto que estaba a mantenerse alejado.

— Por fin —dijo Blaize con un suspiro—. De nuevo puedo oír —dijo agitando la cabeza—. Si hubiese sabido que iba a funcionar, _yo_ mismo le habría besado.

Theodore le dedicó una sonrisilla satisfecha.

— Bueno, tú eres el culpable.

— ¿Cómo dices? —le preguntó Blaize.

Theodore señaló la ropa de Harry con un gesto de la mano.

— Mira cómo va vestido. No puedes mostrar en público a un dios griego con unos pantalones de diseño más ajustados de lo recomendable y apenas rozando su cadera y una camisa de manga larga con una chaqueta de cuero dos tallas más pequeña de la que necesita. ¡Por Morgana, Blaize!, ¿en qué estabas pensando?

— En que estamos a 10° con una humedad del ciento diez por ciento. No quería que muriese por un golpe de frío.

— Señores, por favor —dijo Harry, interponiéndose entre ellos—. Hace demasiado frío como para estar discutiendo en plena calle sobre algo tan trivial como mi ropa —dijo, deslizando una hambrienta mirada sobre Theodore, y sonriendo de una forma que derretiría a cualquier mujer o doncel—. Y no soy un dios griego, sólo un semidiós menor.

Theodore no entendió lo que Harry decía, ya que el sonido de su voz lo tenía cautivado. ¿Cómo lo conseguía?, ¿cómo hacía que su voz sonara con ese tono tan erótico?

¿Sería su timbre profundo?

No, era algo más. Pero no acaba de entender qué podía ser.

Honestamente, lo único que quería era encontrar una cama y dejar que hiciese con él todo lo que se le antojase; y sentir su apetitosa piel bajo las manos.

Observó a Blaize y vio que éste se lo comía con los ojos, mientras le miraba las piernas delineadas en los pantalones y el trasero.

— Tú también lo sientes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Blaize alzó la mirada, parpadeando.

— ¿El qué?

— A él. Es como si fuese el Flautista de Hamelin y nosotros fuésemos las ratas, seducidas por su música —Theodore se dio la vuelta y observó el modo en que las brujas y magos lo miraban; algunos incluso estiraban el cuello para verle mejor—. ¿Qué hay en él que nos hace olvidar nuestra voluntad? —preguntó.

Harry arqueó una ceja con un gesto arrogante.

— ¿Yo te atraigo en contra de tu voluntad?

— Sinceramente sí. No me gusta sentirme de este modo.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —le preguntó él.

— Sexualmente atractivo —le contestó antes de poder contener la lengua.

— ¿Cómo si fueras un dios? —le volvió a preguntar él con voz ronca.

— Sí —respondió, mientras Harry se acercaba a él.

No lo tocó, pero tampoco es que hiciese falta. Su mera presencia conseguía abrumarlo y embriagarlo tan sólo con que clavase su mirada en sus labios o en su cuello. Podía jurar que realmente sentía el calor de sus labios sobre la garganta.

Y Harry ni siquiera se había movido.

— Yo puedo decirte qué es —ronroneó él.

— La maldición, ¿no es cierto?

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras alzaba una mano para pasarle muy lentamente el dedo por el pómulo. Theodore cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir una feroz oleada de deseo. Si no lo miraba, quizás fuese capaz de mantenerse firme y no capturar ese dedo con los dientes.

Harry se inclinó un poco más y frotó la mejilla contra la de él.

— Es el hecho de que puedo percibirte a un nivel que los hombres de tu misma edad no aprecian.

— Es el hecho de que tienes el _traserus _más firme que he visto en mi vida —dijo Luna, interrumpiéndolos—. Por no mencionar que cualquiera se muere al escuchar tu voz. Me gustaría que alguno de vosotros dos me dijera dónde puedo hacerme con uno de éstos.

Theodore rompió a reír a carcajadas ante el inesperado comentario de Luna.

— Míralo —dijo la chica, señalando a Harry con el lápiz. Tenía la mano manchada de pintura gris, al igual que la mejilla derecha—. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a un hombre tan bien formado, con unos músculos tan tonificados que puedes ver cómo la sangre corre por sus venas? Tu novio es… a ver… está bueno. Está buenísimo —y después añadió con una expresión muy seria: — Es como la mejor escoba de carreras del mercado.

Luna giró un poco su cuaderno de bocetos para que Theodore pudiese ver su interpretación de Harry.

— ¿Te das cuenta del modo en que la luz resalta el tono dorado de su piel? Da la sensación de que el sol le besara.

Theodore frunció el ceño. Luna tenía razón.

Harry se inclinó hacia él, con los ojos verdes repletos de pasión.

— Vuelve a casa conmigo, Theodore —le susurró al oído—. Ahora. Déjame que te abrace, que te desnude y que te enseñe cómo quieren los dioses que un hombre ame a un doncel. Te juro que lo recordarás durante el resto de tu vida.

Theodore cerró los ojos mareado con el aroma del sándalo. El aliento de Harry le acariciaba el cuello y su rostro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir los incipientes pelos de su barba rozándole la mejilla.

Todo su cuerpo quería rendirse ante él. _Sí, por favor, sí._

Miró los definidos y duros músculos de los hombros y el hueco de la garganta. ¡Ay, cómo desearía pasar la lengua por esa piel dorada, y comprobar que el resto de su cuerpo era tan sabroso como su boca!

Harry sería espléndido en la cama. No había duda.

Pero él no significaba nada para él. Nada en absoluto.

— No puedo —balbuceó, dando un paso atrás.

Con la decepción reflejada en los ojos, Harry apartó la mirada y adoptó una actitud brusca y resuelta.

— Podrás —le aseguró.

Interiormente, sabía que Harry tenía razón. ¿Cuánto tiempo sería capaz un doncel de resistirse a un hombre como él?

Alejando esos pensamientos de la mente, miró al otro lado de la calle, a Madame Makin.

— Necesitamos comprarte algo que te siente bien.

— No he podido hacer otra cosa; le saca una cabeza a Draco, y es dos veces más ancho de hombros —dijo Blaize—. La estupenda idea de que lo trajera conmigo fue tuya.

Theodore lo miró con los ojos entornados.

— De acuerdo. Estaremos en Madame Makin , por si nos necesitas.

— Muy bien, pero tened cuidado.

— ¿Que tengamos cuidado? —preguntó Theodore.

Blaize señaló a Harry con el dedo gordo.

— Si hay una estampida de mujeres y donceles, hazme caso y apártate de su camino. Desde que se fue el último grupo de «admiradores» no siento el pie derecho.

Theodore cruzó la calle entre carcajadas. Sabía que Harry iría tras él; de hecho, sentía su presencia justo a su espalda. Era algo innegable: ese hombre tenía una forma horrorosa de invadir sus pensamientos y sus sentidos.

Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra mientras atravesaban la atestada galería comercial, y entraban en la primera tienda que vieron.

Theodore echó un vistazo hasta encontrar la sección de ropa masculina. Cuando la localizó, se dirigió hacia allí.

— ¿Qué estilo de ropa te gusta más? —le preguntó a Harry, mientras se detenía junto al expositor de los vaqueros.

— Para lo que tengo en mente, el nudismo nos vendría bien.

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco.

— Estás intentando fastidiarme, ¿verdad?

— Tal vez. Debo admitir que me gustas mucho cuando te sonrojas.

Y se acercó a él.

Theodore se apartó y dejó que el mostrador de los vaqueros se interpusiera entre ellos.

— Creo que necesitarás por lo menos tres pares de pantalones mientras estés aquí.

Él suspiró y miró atentamente los vaqueros.

— ¿Para qué molestarte si me iré dentro de unas semanas?

Theodore lo miró furioso...

— ¡Merlín, Harry! —le espetó, indignado—. Te comportas como si nadie se hubiese preocupado de vestirte en tus anteriores invocaciones.

— No lo hicieron.

Theodore se quedó paralizado ante el desapasionado tono de su voz.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que durante los últimos dos mil años nadie se ha preocupado de que te pongas algo de ropa encima?

— Sólo en dos ocasiones —le contestó con la misma inflexión monótona—. Una vez, durante una ventisca en Inglaterra, en la época de la Regencia, una de mis invocadoras me cubrió con un camisón rosa de volantes, antes de sacarme al balcón para que su marido no me encontrara en la cama. La segunda vez fue demasiado bochornosa para contártela.

— No tiene gracia. Y no entiendo cómo una mujer puede tener a un hombre al lado durante un mes y no preocuparse de que se vista.

— Mírame, Theodore —le dijo, extendiendo los brazos para que contemplara su esbelto y delicioso cuerpo—. Soy un esclavo sexual. Nadie había pensado jamás en ponerme ropa para cumplir con mis obligaciones, antes de que tú llegaras.

La apasionada mirada de Harry la mantenía en un estado de trance, pero el dolor que él intentaba ocultar en las profundidades verdes de sus ojos lo golpeó con fuerza. Y el golpe le llegó al alma.

— Te aseguro —prosiguió él en voz baja— que una vez me tenían dentro, hacían cualquier cosa por mantenerme allí; en la Edad Media, una de las invocadoras atrancó la puerta y dijo a todo el mundo que tenía la peste.

Theodore desvió la mirada mientras le escuchaba. Lo que contaba era increíble, pero podía decir —por la expresión de su rostro— que no estaba exagerando ni un ápice.

No era capaz de imaginarse las degradaciones que habría sufrido a lo largo de los siglos. ¡Merlín Bendito!, la gente trataba a los animales mejor de lo que le habían tratado a él.

— ¿Te invocaban y ninguno de ellos conversaba contigo, ni te daba ropa?

— La fantasía de todo hombre, ¿no es cierto? Tener a un millón de mujeres y donceles dispuestos a arrojarse a tus brazos, sin compromisos ni promesas. Sin buscar otra cosa que tu cuerpo y las pocas semanas de placer que puedes proporcionarles —el tono ligero no consiguió ocultar la amargura que le invadía.

Puede que ésa fuese la fantasía de cualquier hombre, pero estaba claro que no era la de Harry.

— Bueno —dijo Theodore, volviendo a los vaqueros—, yo no soy así, y vas a necesitar llevar algo encima cuando salgamos.

La mirada que él le dedicó fue tan iracunda que dio un involuntario paso hacia atrás.

— No me maldijeron para ser mostrado en público, Theodore. Estoy aquí para servirte a ti, y sólo a ti.

Qué bien sonaba eso. Pero ni aún así iba a darse por vencido. No podía utilizar a otro ser humano de la forma que Harry describía. Estaba mal y no sería capaz de seguir viviendo consigo mismo si le hacía eso.

— Me da igual —dijo, decidido—. Quiero que salgas conmigo y vas a necesitar ropa —y comenzó a mirar las tallas de los pantalones.

Harry guardó silencio.

Theodore alzó los ojos y captó la tenebrosa y encolerizada mirada de él.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué de qué? —espetó él.

— Nada. Vamos a ver cuál de éstos te queda mejor —cogió unos cuantos vaqueros de diferentes tallas y se los ofreció. Por el modo en que Harry reaccionó, cualquiera habría pensado que le estaba dando una mierda de perro.

Sin hacer caso de su amenazante apariencia, Theodore le empujó hacia los probadores y cerró con fuerza la puerta de uno de los compartimentos tras él.

Harry se quedó paralizado al entrar en el pequeño cubículo. Su imagen le asaltó súbitamente desde tres ángulos diferentes. Durante un minuto, fue incapaz de respirar mientras luchaba contra el irrefrenable deseo de huir del estrecho y reducido habitáculo. No podía hacer un solo movimiento sin darse un golpe con la puerta o con los espejos.

Pero aún peor que la claustrofobia, fue enfrentarse a la imagen de su rostro. Hacía siglos que no contemplaba su reflejo. El hombre que tenía delante se parecía tanto a su padre que le entraron deseos de hacer pedazos el cristal. Tenían los mismos rasgos angulosos y la misma mirada desdeñosa.

Lo único que no compartían era la profunda e irregular cicatriz que atravesaba la mejilla izquierda de su progenitor.

Por primera vez en incontables siglos, Harry contempló la desagradable imagen de las tres trenzas que le identificaban como general, y que le caían sobre el hombro.

Alzó una temblorosa mano y las tocó mientras hacía algo que no había hecho en mucho tiempo: recordar el día que se ganó el derecho a llevarlas.

Durante la batalla de Tebas, el general que les comandaba cayó abatido y las tropas macedonias comenzaron a replegarse aterrorizadas. Él agarró la espada del general, reagrupó a sus hombres y les condujo a la victoria, aplastando a los romanos.

El día posterior a la lucha, la Reina de Macedonia en persona le trenzó el cabello y le regaló las tres cuentas de cristal que las sujetaban en los extremos.

Harry encerró las pequeñas bolitas en un puño.

Esas trenzas habían pertenecido al que una vez fuera un orgulloso y heroico general macedonio, cuyo ejército fue tan poderoso que obligó a los romanos a dispersarse aterrorizados.

El recuerdo le atormentaba.

Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que llevaba en la mano derecha. Un anillo que había estado allí tanto tiempo que ya no era consciente de que existía; hacía mucho que había olvidado su significado.

Pero las trenzas…

No había pensado en ellas desde hacía muchos, muchos siglos.

Tocándolas en ese momento, recordaba al hombre que una vez fue. Recordaba los rostros de sus familiares. A la gente que se apresuraba a servirle. A aquéllos que le temían y le respetaban.

Recordaba una época en la que él mismo gobernaba su destino, y el mundo conocido se extendía ante él para ser conquistado.

Y ahora no era más que…

Con un nudo en la garganta, cerró los ojos y se quitó las cuentas del extremo de las trenzas, antes de comenzar a deshacerlas.

Mientras sus dedos se esforzaban en deshacer la primera de ellas, miró los pantalones que había dejado caer al suelo.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo Theodore eso por él? ¿Por qué se empeñaba en tratarle como a un ser humano?

Estaba tan acostumbrado a ser tratado como a un objeto, que la amabilidad de este doncel le resultaba insoportable. El trato impersonal y frío que había mantenido con el resto de sus invocadores le había ayudado a tolerar la maldición, a no recordar quién y qué fue tiempo atrás.

A no recordar lo que había perdido.

Le permitía concentrarse tan solo en el aquí y el ahora, en los placeres efímeros que tenía por delante.

Pero los seres humanos no vivían de ese modo. Tenían familias, amigos, un futuro y muchos sueños.

Esperanzas.

Cosas que hacía siglos que él había dejado atrás. Cosas que jamás volvería a conocer.

— ¡Maldito seas, Príapo! — Resopló mientras tironeaba de la última trenza—. ¡Y maldito sea yo también!

Theodore lo miró asombrado, de la cabeza a los pies y de nuevo hacia arriba, cuando por fin Harry salió del probador vestido con unos vaqueros que parecían haber sido diseñados específicamente para él.

La ceñida chaqueta de cuero que Blaize le había prestado, le llegaba justo a la estrecha y musculosa cintura. Los pantalones le caían sobre las caderas, dejando a la vista una porción de su duro estómago, dividido en dos por la línea de vello oscuro que comenzaba bajo el ombligo y desaparecía bajo el vaquero.

Theodore tuvo el fuerte impulso de acercarse a él y deslizar la mano por aquel sugerente sendero para investigar hasta dónde llevaba. Recordaba demasiado bien la imagen de Harry desnudo delante de él.

Con los dientes apretados y tratando de normalizar la respiración, tuvo que admitir que los vaqueros le sentaban de maravilla. Estaba mucho mejor que con los pantalones cortos —si es que eso era posible.

Luna estaba en lo cierto: tenía el mejor culo que un vaquero hubiese tapado jamás, y en lo único que podía pensar era en pasar la mano por ese trasero y darle un buen apretón.

La vendedora, y la clienta a la que ésta atendía, dejaron de hablar y miraron a Harry boquiabiertas.

— ¿Me quedan bien? —le preguntó a Theodore.

— ¡Uf!, sí corazón —le contestó Theo sin aliento, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

Harry le sonrió, pero la sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos.

Theodore dio una vuelta completa a su alrededor y se fijó en la talla.

_¡Ay, sí!, ¡un culo precioso!_

Distraído por su bien formada espalda, pasó inadvertidamente los dedos sobre su piel mientras cogía la etiqueta. Sintió como Harry se tensaba.

— Ya sabes —dijo él, mirándolo por encima del hombro—, que disfrutaríamos muchísimo más si ambos estuviésemos desnudos. Y en tu cama.

Theodore escuchó cómo la vendedora y la otra mujer jadeaban sorprendidas.

Con el rostro abochornado, se enderezó y lo miró furioso.

— Tenemos que hablar con urgencia sobre los comentarios adecuados en un lugar público.

— Si me llevaras a casa, no tendrías que preocuparte por eso.

El tipo era realmente implacable.

Moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad, Theo cogió dos pares más de vaqueros, unas cuantas camisas, un cinturón, unas gafas de sol, calcetines, zapatos y varios bóxers enormes y horrorosos. Ningún hombre estaría atractivo con aquellos calzoncillos, decidió. Y lo último que pretendía era que Harry resultase aún más apetecible.

Salieron de la zona de los probadores con Harry vestido de arriba abajo con la ropa nueva: un polo maga larga, unos vaqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte.

— Ahora pareces casi humano —bromeó Theodore, mientras dejaban atrás el departamento de ropa masculina.

Harry le dedicó una mirada fría y letal.

— Sólo por fuera —le contestó con voz tan baja que Theodore no estuvo seguro de haber escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —le preguntó.

— Que sólo soy humano exteriormente —dijo él hablando más alto.

Theo captó la angustia en su mirada. Su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza.

— Harry —dijo con claras intenciones de reprenderle—, _eres_ humano.

Él apretó los labios y le contestó con una mirada sombría y precavida:

— ¿En serio? ¿Un humano puede vivir dos mil años? ¿Se le permite a un humano caminar por el mundo unas cuantas semanas cada cientos de años?

Miró a su alrededor, fijándose en las mujeres que lo miraban a hurtadillas por entre la ropa. Donceles que se detenían por completo, paralizados, en cuanto lo veían por el rabillo del ojo.

Hizo un amplio gesto con la mano, señalando el espectáculo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Has visto que hagan eso con alguien más? — El rostro de Harry adoptó una expresión dura y peligrosa, mientras lo atravesaba con la mirada— No, Theodore, jamás he sido humano.

Con el urgente deseo de reconfortarlo, él llevó la mano hasta su mejilla.

— Eres humano, Harry.

La duda que vio en sus ojos le partió el corazón.

Sin saber muy bien qué hacer ni qué decir para que se sintiera mejor, dejó pasar el tema y se encaminó hacia la salida. Estaba casi saliendo cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no iba tras él.

Se giró y lo localizó de inmediato. Se había distraído en el departamento de lencería; estaba de pie junto a un expositor de _minúsculas_ negligés negras. Comenzó a ruborizarse de nuevo; juraría que podía escuchar los lascivos pensamientos que pasaban en esos momentos por la mente masculina.

Sería mejor que fuese rápidamente a buscarlo, antes de que cualquiera de las mujeres o donceles se ofreciera como modelo. Se acercó apresuradamente y se aclaró la garganta.

— ¿Nos vamos?

Él lo miró muy despacio, de arriba abajo y Theodore supo por sus ojos que estaba conjurando su imagen con aquella prenda de gasa.

— Estarías deslumbrante con esto.

Él lo miró con escepticismo. Aquella cosa era tan diáfana que se transparentaría por entero. Al contrario de lo que ocurría con él, el suyo no era un cuerpo que consiguiera hacer volver la cabeza de nadie —a menos que el susodicho estuviese muy desesperado. O hubiese estado encarcelado un par de décadas.

— No sé si deslumbraría a alguien, pero seguro que yo acababa congelado.

— No tardarías mucho en entrar en calor.

Theodore contuvo la respiración al escuchar sus palabras; las creyó a pies juntillas.

— Eres muy malo.

— No, en la cama no —dijo bajando la cabeza hacia la suya—. Realmente en la cama soy muy…

— ¡Aquí estáis!

Theodore retrocedió de un salto al escuchar la voz de Blaize. Harry le dijo algo en una lengua extraña que no logró entender.

— Vaya, vaya —dijo con tono acusador—. Theodore no entiende el griego clásico. Se dedicó a dormir durante todo el semestre —Blaize lo miró y chasqueó la lengua—. ¿Lo ves? Te dije que algún día te serviría para algo.

— ¡Sí, claro! — Dijo a carcajadas—. Como si en aquella época yo me pudiera haber imaginado que ibas a convocar a un esclavo sexual gri… —la voz de Theodore se extinguió al caer en la cuenta de que Harry estaba presente. Avergonzado, se mordió el labio.

— No pasa nada, Theodore —lo tranquilizó en voz baja.

Pero él sabía que ese comentario lo había molestado. Era lógico.

— Sé lo que soy Theodore; la verdad no me ofende. En realidad, estoy más ofendido por el hecho de que me llames griego. Fui entrenado en Esparta y luché con el ejército Macedonio. Para mí era un hábito evitar todo contacto posible con los griegos antes de ser maldecido.

Theodore arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras, o mejor dicho ante lo que no había dicho. No hacía ninguna referencia a su infancia.

— ¿Dónde naciste?

Comenzó a latirle un músculo en la mandíbula, y sus ojos se oscurecieron de forma siniestra. Cualquiera que hubiese sido el lugar de su nacimiento, no parecía agradarle demasiado.

— Muy bien, soy medio griego; pero no estoy orgulloso de esa parte de mi herencia.

Bien; un tema espinoso. De ahora en adelante, borraría la palabra «griego» de su vocabulario.

— Volviendo al asunto dela negligé negra —dijo Blaize—, debo decir que allí hay una roja que creo que le quedaría mucho mejor.

— ¡Blaize! —le gritó Theodore.

Su amigo lo ignoró y condujo a Harry al estante donde estaba colgada la lencería de color rojo. Blaize cogió un picardías de color rojo brillante abierto por la parte delantera, y sujeto por un pequeño cordoncillo que se anudaba justo bajo el pecho. Los tirantes eran minúsculos. Unas braguitas y un liguero de encaje del mismo tono completaban el conjunto.

— ¿Qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Theodore mientras Blaize sostenía la prenda frente a Harry.

Él lo miró de forma especulativa.

Si continuaban con ese jueguecito, acabaría muerto de vergüenza.

— ¿Queréis dejar ya eso? —les preguntó—. No pienso ponérmelo.

— De todas formas voy a comprarlo —dijo su amigo con voz resuelta—. Estoy prácticamente seguro de que Harry es capaz de convencerte para que te lo pongas.

Él lo miró divertido.

— Preferiría convencerlo para que se lo quitara.

Theodore se cubrió la cara con las manos y gimió.

— Acabará animándose —le contestó Blaize con un gesto conspirador.

— No lo haré —le dijo Theo, aún oculto tras las manos.

— Sí lo harás —dijo Harry dejando zanjado el tema, mientras Blaize pagaba la negligé roja.

Usó un tono tan arrogante y confiado, que Theodore imaginó que no estaba acostumbrado a que le desafiaran.

— ¿Te has equivocado alguna vez? —le preguntó.

La diversión desapareció de su rostro, y de nuevo ocultó sus sentimientos tras una especie de velo. Esa mirada escondía algo, estaba seguro. Algo muy doloroso, teniendo en cuenta la repentina tensión de su cuerpo.

No volvió a pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que Blaize regresó y le dio la bolsa.

— Vaya —comentó—, se me ocurre que podíais poner unas velas, una música tranquila y…

— Blaize —la interrumpió Theo—, te agradezco mucho lo que intentas hacer, pero en lugar de hablar de mí, ¿podemos ocuparnos de Harry?

Blaize lo miró de reojo.

— Claro, ¿le pasa algo?

— ¿Sabes cómo sacarlo del libro? De forma permanente, quiero decir.

— Ni idea —contestó y se dirigió a Harry—. ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?

— No he dejado de repetírselo: es imposible.

Blaize asintió con la cabeza.

— Es muy testarudo. Nunca presta atención a lo que se le dice, a menos que sea lo que él quiere oír.

— Testarudo o no —añadió Theodore dirigiéndose a Harry—, no puedo imaginar una sola razón por la cual querrías permanecer encerrado en un libro.

Harry apartó la mirada.

— Theodore, no lo agobies.

— Eso es lo que intento, librarlo del agobio de su confinamiento.

— De acuerdo —dijo Blaize, cediendo finalmente—. Muy bien, Harry, ¿qué horrible pecado cometiste para acabar metido en un libro?

— _Hubris_**_[1]_**.

— ¡Ooooh! — Exclamó Blaize con tono fúnebre—, eso no es nada bueno. Theodore, puede que tenga razón. Solían hacer cosas como despedazar a la gente por eso. Deberías haber prestado atención durante las clases de cultura clásica. Los dioses griegos son realmente despiadados en lo referente a los castigos.

Theo entrecerró los ojos para mirarlos.

— Me niego a creer que no exista ningún modo de liberarlo. ¿No podemos destruir el libro, o convocar a uno de tus espíritus, o hacer algo para ayudarlo?

— ¡Vaya!, ¿ahora crees en mi magia vudú?

— No mucho, la verdad. Pero te las arreglaste para traerle hasta aquí. ¿Es que no puedes pensar en algo que sirva de ayuda?

Blaize se mordisqueó el pulgar en un gesto pensativo.

— Harry, ¿qué dios estaba a tu favor?

Él inspiró hondo, como si estuviese realmente cansado de sus preguntas.

— En realidad, ninguno de ellos me apreciaba mucho. Como era un soldado, normalmente dedicaba sacrificios a Atenea, pero tenía más contacto con Eros.

Blaize le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

— El dios del amor y el deseo; lo comprendo perfectamente.

— No es por lo que crees —le contestó él agriamente.

Blaize le ignoró.

— ¿Has intentado alguna vez recurrir a Eros?

— No nos hablamos.

Theodore puso los ojos en blanco ante el despreocupado sarcasmo de Harry.

— ¿Por qué no intentas convocarlo? —le sugirió Blaize.

Theodore le lanzó una furiosa mirada.

— Blaize, ¿podrías hacer el esfuerzo de ser un poco más serio? Sé que me he burlado de tus creencias durante todos estos años, pero ahora estamos hablando de la vida de Harry.

— Estoy hablando totalmente en serio —le contestó con énfasis—. Lo mejor para Harry sería invocar a Eros y pedirle ayuda.

_¿Qué demonios?_ —pensó Theodore. La noche anterior, no creía que pudieran invocar a Harry. Quizás Blaize tuviese razón.

— ¿Lo intentarás? —le preguntó Theo.

Harry suspiró resignado, pero daba la impresión de que estaba más que dispuesto a zarandearlos a los dos. Con aspecto ofendido, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y mirando al techo dijo:

— Cupido, bastardo inútil, invoco tu presencia.

Theodore alzó las manos.

— ¡Joder!, no entiendo cómo no se aparece después de llamarlo de ese modo.

Blaize se rió.

— Muy bien —dijo Theo—. De todas formas no me creo nada de este abracadabra. Vamos a dejar las bolsas en mi coche y a buscar un sitio donde comer; allí podremos pensar algo más productivo que invocar al tal «Cupido, bastardo inútil». ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

— Por mí bien —contestó Blaize.

Theodore le dio la bolsa con la ropa de su marido.

— Aquí están las cosas de Draco.

Blaize miró en el interior y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde está la camisa?

— Luego te la doy.

Blaize se rió de nuevo.

Harry caminaba tras ellos, escuchando sus bromas mientras salían de la tienda.

Afortunadamente, Theo había encontrado aparcamiento justo en el estacionamiento de a lado.

Harry los observó dejar las bolsas en el coche. Si lo pensaba un poco, tenía que admitir que le gustaba el hecho de que Theodore estuviese tan interesado en ayudarlo.

Nadie lo había estado antes.

Había recorrido el camino de su existencia en solitario, apoyándose en su inteligencia y en su fuerza. Incluso antes de ser maldecido estaba cansado de todo. Cansado de la soledad, de no contar con nadie en este mundo y, lo más importante, de no tener a nadie que se preocupara por él.

Era una pena que no hubiese conocido a Theodore antes de la maldición. Él habría sido un bálsamo para su inquietud. Pero de todos modos, los donceles de su época no se parecían a los actuales; esos donceles lo trataban como a una leyenda a la que temer o aplacar, pero Theodore lo miraba como a un igual.

¿Qué tenía Theodore que lo hacía parecer único? ¿Qué había en él que le permitía llegar a lo más hondo de su alma, cuando su propia familia le había dado la espalda?

No estaba muy seguro. Pero era un doncel muy especial. Un corazón puro en un mundo plagado de egoísmo. Nunca había creído posible encontrar a alguien como él.

Incómodo ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, echó un vistazo a la multitud. Nadie parecía molesto con el opresivo frío reinante en aquella extraña ciudad.

Captó la discusión que una pareja mantenía justo enfrente de donde ellos se encontraban; la mujer estaba enfadada porque su marido se había olvidado algo. Con ellos había un niño, de unos tres o cuatro años, que caminaba entre ambos.

Harry les sonrió. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto a una familia inmersa en sus quehaceres. La imagen despertó una parte de él que apenas si recordaba tener. Su corazón. Se preguntó si esas personas sabrían el regalo que suponía tenerse los unos a los otros.

Mientras la pareja continuaba con la discusión, el niño se detuvo. Algo al otro lado de la calle había captado su atención.

Harry contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de lo que el niño estaba a punto de hacer.

Theo cerró en ese momento el maletero del coche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio una mancha azul que cruzaba la calle a toda carrera. Le llevó un segundo darse cuenta de que se trataba de Harry, atravesando como una exhalación el aparcamiento. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y entonces vio al pequeñín que se internaba en la calle atestada de coches.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —jadeó cuando escuchó que los vehículos comenzaban a frenar en seco.

— ¡Steven! —gritó una mujer.

Con un movimiento propio de una película, Harry saltó el muro que separaba el aparcamiento de la calle, cogió al niño al vuelo y protegiéndolo sobre su pecho, se abalanzó sobre la luna del coche que acababa de frenar, dio un salto lateral y acabó en el otro lado.

Aterrizaron a salvo en el otro carril, un segundo antes de que otro coche colisionara con el primero y se abalanzara directamente sobre ellos.

Horrorizado, Theodore observó cómo Harry se subía de un salto a la capota de viejo Chevy, se deslizaba por el parabrisas y se dejaba caer al suelo, rodando unos cuantos metros hasta detenerse por fin y quedarse inmóvil, tendido de costado.

El caos invadió la calle, que se llenó de gritos y chillidos, mientras la multitud rodeaba el escenario del accidente.

Theodore no podía dejar de temblar. Aterrorizado, cruzó la muchedumbre, intentando llegar al lugar donde había caído Harry.

— Por favor, que esté bien; por favor, que esté bien —murmuraba una y otra vez, suplicando que hubiesen sobrevivido al golpe.

Cuando logró atravesar la marea humana y llegó al lugar donde había caído, vio que Harry no había soltado al niño. Aún lo tenía firmemente sujeto, a salvo entre sus brazos.

Incapaz de creer lo que veía, se detuvo con el corazón desbocado.

¿Estaban vivos?

— No he visto nada igual en mi vida —comentó un hombre tras él.

Todos los congregados eran de la misma opinión.

Cuando vio que Harry comenzaba a moverse, se acercó muy despacio y muy asustado.

— ¿Estás bien? —escuchó que le preguntaba al niño.

El pequeño contestó con un lastimero aullido.

Ignorando el ensordecedor grito, Harry se puso en pie, lentamente, con el niño en brazos.

¿Cómo se las había arreglado para mantener cogido al pequeño?

Se tambaleó un poco y volvió a recuperar el equilibrio sin soltar al niño.

Theodore le ayudó a mantenerse en pie sujetándole por la espalda.

— No deberías haberte levantado —le dijo cuando vio la sangre que le empapaba el brazo izquierdo.

Él no pareció prestarle atención.

Tenía una extraña y lúgubre mirada.

— ¡Shh! Ya te tengo —murmuró—. Ahora estás a salvo.

Esta actitud lo dejó asombrado. Aparentemente, no era la primera vez que consolaba a un niño. Pero, ¿cuándo habría estado un soldado griego cerca de un niño?

A menos que hubiera sido padre.

La mente de Theodore giraba a velocidades de vértigo, sopesando las posibilidades, mientras Harry dejaba a la llorosa criatura en brazos de su madre, que sollozaba aún más fuerte que el niño.

¡Circe!, ¿era posible que Harry hubiese tenido hijos? Y si era cierto, ¿dónde estaban esos niños?

¿Qué les habría sucedido?

— Steven —gimoteó la mujer mientras abrazaba al niño—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te alejes de mi lado?

— ¿Está bien? —preguntaron al unísono el padre del niño y el conductor, dirigiéndose a Harry.

Haciendo una mueca, se pasó la mano por el brazo izquierdo para comprobar los daños sufridos.

— Sí, no es nada —contestó, pero Theodore percibió la rigidez de su pierna izquierda, donde le había golpeado el coche.

— Necesitas que te vea un médico —le dijo, mientras Blaize se acercaba.

— Estoy bien, de verdad —le contestó con una débil sonrisa, y entonces bajó la voz para que sólo él pudiese escucharle—; pero he de confesar que los carros hacían menos daño que los coches cuando te chocabas con ellos.

A Theodore le horrorizó su inoportuno sentido del humor.

— ¿Cómo puedes bromear con esto?, creía que habías muerto.

Él se encogió de hombros.

Mientras el hombre le daba profusamente las gracias por haber salvado a su hijo, Theodore echó un vistazo a su brazo; la sangre manaba justo por encima del codo, pero se evaporaba al instante, como si se tratara de un efecto especial propio de una película.

De pronto, Harry apoyó todo su peso sobre la pierna herida, y la tensión que se reflejaba en su rostro desapareció.

Theodore intercambió una atónita mirada con Blaize, que también se había percatado de lo que acababa de suceder. ¿Qué demonios había hecho Harry?

¿Era humano, o no?

— No puedo agradecérselo lo suficiente —insistía el hombre—, creía que los dos habían muerto.

— Me alegro de haberle visto a tiempo —susurró Harry. Extendió la mano hacia el niño.

Estaba a punto de acariciar los castaños rizos del pequeño cuando se detuvo. Theodore observó las emociones que cruzaban por su rostro antes de que él recuperara su actitud estoica y retirara la mano.

Sin decir una palabra, volvió al aparcamiento.

— ¿Harry? —le llamó, apresurándose para darle alcance—. ¿De verdad estás bien?

— No te preocupes por mí, Theodore. Mis huesos no se rompen, y rara vez sangro —en esta ocasión, la amargura de su voz era indiscutible—. Es un regalo de la maldición. Las Parcas prohibieron mi muerte para que no pudiera escapar a mi castigo.

Theodore se encogió al ver la angustia que reflejaban sus ojos.

Pero no sólo estaba interesado en el hecho de que hubiese sobrevivido al accidente, también quería preguntarle sobre el niño, sobre su modo de mirarlo —como si hubiese estado reviviendo una horrible pesadilla. Pero las palabras se le atragantaron.

— Tío, te mereces una recompensa —le dijo Blaize al alcanzarles—. ¡Vamos a las Tres Escobas!

— Blaize, no creo que…

— ¿Qué es las Tres Escobas? —preguntó él.

— Es ambrosía en un restaurant —explicó Blaize—. Algo que debería estar a tu altura.

En contra de las protestas de Theo, Blaize les condujo hacia la calle que da a Hosmeade. Camino el primer tramo y se dio la vuelta para mirar a Harry, que caminaba en medio de los dos.

— ¿Cómo hiciste para saltar sobre el coche? ¡Fue increíble!

Harry encogió los hombros.

— ¡Vamos, hombre no seas modesto! Te parecías a Keanu Reeves en Matrix. Theo, ¿te fijaste en el movimiento que hizo?

— Sí, lo vi —dijo en voz queda, percibiendo lo incómodo que se sentía Harry ante los halagos de Blaize.

También percibió la forma en que las mujeres a su alrededor lo miraban boquiabiertas.

Harry tenía razón. No era normal. Pero, ¿cuántas veces podía contemplarse un hombre como él en carne y hueso?, ¿un hombre que exudara ese brutal atractivo sexual?

Era un saco de feromonas andantes.

Y ahora un héroe.

Pero, sobre todo, era un misterio; al menos para él. Se moría por conocer unas cuantas cosas sobre él. Y, de una u otra forma, conseguiría averiguarlas durante el mes que tenían por delante.

Cuando llegaron a las Tres Escobas, en el a mitad del pequeño lugar de tiendas, Theodore compró dos tartas de calabaza y nueces y una cerveza de mantequilla. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le ofreció una tarta a Harry. Pero en lugar de cogerlo, él se inclinó y le dio un bocado mientras él lo sostenía.

Paladeó el sabor dulzón de una forma que hizo que a Theo le subiera la temperatura; sus ojos verdes no dejaron de mirarlo mientras degustaba el dulce, como si deseara que fuese su cuerpo lo que saboreaba en aquel momento.

— Tenías razón —dijo con esa voz ronca que hacía que se le pusiese la piel de gallina—. Está delicioso.

— ¡Guau! —dijo la vendedora desde el otro lado del mostrador—. Ese acento no es de por aquí cerca. Usted debe venir de lejos.

— Sí —contestó Harry—. No soy de aquí.

— ¿Y de dónde es?

— De Macedonia.

— Eso no está en California, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica—. Parece uno de esos surferos que se ven por la playa.

Harry frunció el ceño.

— ¿California?

— Es de Grecia —informó Selena a la chica.

— ¡Ah! —exclamó ella.

Harry arqueó una acusadora ceja.

— Macedonia no es…

— Colega —dijo Blaise, con los labios manchados de restos de cerveza de mantequilla—, por estos contornos puedes sentirte afortunado si encuentras a alguien que conozca la diferencia.

Antes de que Theodre pudiera responder a las bruscas palabras de Blaize, Harry le colocó las manos en la cintura y lo alzó hasta apoyarlo sobre su pecho.

Se inclinó y atrapó su labio inferior con los dientes para, acto seguido, acariciarlo con la lengua. A Theodore comenzó a darle vueltas todo tras el tierno abrazo. Harry profundizó el beso un momento antes de soltarlo y alejarse de él.

— Tenías restos de tarta—le explicó con una traviesa sonrisa, que hizo que sus hoyuelos aparecieran en todo su esplendor.

Theodore parpadeó, sorprendido ante lo rápido que su beso había despertado su pasión, y lo refrescante que parecía al mismo tiempo.

— Podías habérmelo dicho.

— Cierto, pero de este modo fue mucho más divertido.

Theodore no pudo rebatir su argumento.

Con pasos rápidos, se alejó de él e intentó ignorar la sonrisa maliciosa de Blaize.

— ¿Por qué me tienes tanto miedo? —le preguntó Harry inesperadamente, mientras se ponía a su lado.

— No te tengo miedo.

— ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué es lo que te asusta? Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te encoges de miedo.

— No me encojo —insistió Theodore. _Joder, ¿es que había eco?_

Harry alargó el brazo y se lo pasó por la cintura. Él se apartó con rapidez.

— Te has encogido —le dijo acusadoramente, mientras regresaban a la calle.

Theodore caminaba por delante de Harry, y él le pasó los brazos por los hombros y apoyó la barbilla sobre su cabeza. Su presencia lo rodeaba por completo, lo envolvía y hacía que se sintiera extrañamente mareado y protegido.

Miró fijamente la fuerza que desprendían esas manos morenas y grandes bajo las suyas. La forma en las venas se marcaban, resaltando su poder y su belleza. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sus manos y sus brazos eran magníficos.

— Nunca has tenido un orgasmo, ¿verdad? —le susurró él al oído.

Theo se atragantó con la tarta.

— Éste no es lugar para hablar de eso.

— He acertado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Por eso…

— No es eso —le interrumpió él—; de hecho sí que he tenido algunos.

Vale, era una mentira. Pero él no tenía por qué averiguarlo.

— ¿Con un hombre?

— ¡Harry! —exclamó—. ¿Qué os pasa a Blaize y a ti con ese afán de discutir sobre mi vida privada en público?

Él inclinó aún más la cabeza, acercándolo tanto a su cuello que Theodore podía sentir el roce de su aliento sobre la piel, y oler su cálido aroma a limpio.

— ¿Sabes, Theodore? Puedo proporcionarte placeres tan intensos que no serías capaz de imaginarlos.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Le creía.

Sería tan fácil dejar que le demostrara sus palabras…

Pero no podía. Estaría mal y, sin tener en cuenta lo que él dijese, acabaría remordiéndole la conciencia. Y en el fondo, sospechaba que a él también.

Se echó hacia atrás, lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos.

— ¿Se te ha ocurrido pensar que quizás no me interese tu propuesta?

Sus palabras le dejaron perplejo.

— ¿Y eso cómo es posible?

— Ya te lo he dicho. La próxima vez que comparta mi intimidad con un hombre, quiero que estén involucradas muchas más partes además de las obvias. Quiero tener su corazón.

Harry miró sus labios con ojos hambrientos.

— Te aseguro que no lo echarías de menos.

— Sí que lo haría.

Estremeciéndose como si lo hubiese abofeteado, Harry se irguió.

Theodore sabía que acababa de tocar otro tema espinoso. Como quería descubrir más cosas sobre él, se dio la vuelta y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que yo acceda? ¿Te ocurrirá algo si no cumplo con mi parte?

Él rió amargamente.

— Como si las cosas pudiesen empeorar más.

— Entonces, ¿por qué no te dedicas a disfrutar el tiempo que pases conmigo sin pensar en… —y bajó la voz— el sexo?

Los ojos de Harry llamearon.

— ¿Disfrutar con qué? ¿Conociendo a personas cuyos rostros me perseguirán durante toda la eternidad? ¿Crees que me divierte mirar a mi alrededor sabiendo que en unos días me arrojarán de nuevo al agujero vacío y oscuro donde puedo oír, pero no puedo ver, saborear, sentir ni oler, dónde mi estómago se retuerce constantemente de hambre y la garganta me arde por la sed que no puedo satisfacer? Tú eres lo único que me está permitido disfrutar. ¿Y me negarías ese placer?

Los ojos de Theodore se llenaron de lágrimas. No quería hacerle daño. No era su intención.

Pero Tom había utilizado un truco similar para ganarse su simpatía y llevárselo a la cama; y eso le había destrozado el corazón.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, Tom le había asegurado que lo cuidaría. Había estado junto a él, consolándolo y sosteniéndolo. Y, cuando finalmente confío en él por completo y le entregó su cuerpo, él le hizo tanto daño y, de forma tan cruel, que aún sentía el alma desgarrada.

— Lo siento mucho, Harry. De verdad. Pero no puedo hacerlo —se encaminó de vuelta a las calles del callejón Diagon.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó, mientras Blaize y él le daban alcance.

¿Cómo podía explicárselo? Tom le hizo mucho daño aquella noche. No había tenido compasión alguna por sus sentimientos. Él le pidió que se detuviera pero no lo hizo.

_«Mira, se supone que la primera vez duele —_le dijo Tom— _¡Joder!, deja de llorar; acabaré en un minuto y podrás marcharte.»_

Para cuando Tom acabó, se sentía tan humillado y herido que se pasó días enteros llorando.

— ¿Theodore? —la voz de Harry se introdujo entre el torbellino de sus pensamientos— ¿Qué te sucede?

Le costó mucho trabajo contener las lágrimas. Pero no lloraría; no en público. No así. No permitiría que nadie sintiera lástima por él.

— No es nada —le contestó.

En busca de una bocanada de aire fresco, aunque fuese más ardiente y espeso que el vapor, se dirigió a la puerta lateral del Caldero Chorreante que llevaba al Mundo Muggle. Harry y Blaize lo siguieron.

— Theodore, ¿qué es lo que te hace llorar? —le preguntó Harry.

— Tom —susurró Blaise.

Theodore lo miró furioso, mientras se esforzaba por recuperar la calma. Con un suspiro entrecortado, miró a Harry.

— Me encantaría echarte los brazos al cuello y meterme en la cama contigo, pero no puedo. ¡No quiero que me utilicen de ese modo, y no quiero utilizarte! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

Harry apartó la mirada con la mandíbula tensa. Theodore miró hacia el lugar donde había fijado su atención y vio un grupo de seis rudos moteros que se acercaban hasta ellos. La vestimenta de cuero debía ser agobiante con aquella temperatura, pero ninguno de ellos parecía notarlo, puesto que no paraban de tomarse el pelo y reírse.

En ese momento, Theodore se fijó en la mujer que les acompañaba. Su forma de andar, lenta y seductora, era el equivalente femenino al elegante y ágil deambular tan típico de Harry. La chica también poseía una extraña belleza, propia de cualquier actriz o modelo.

Alta y rubia, llevaba un escueto top de cuero y unos shorts cortísimos y ajustados que abrazaban una figura por la cual Theodore sería capaz de asesinar.

La chica aminoraba el paso, quedando rezagada tras los hombres, mientras se deslizaba las gafas por el puente de la nariz para mirar fijamente a Harry.

Theo se encogió mentalmente.

¡Oh Merlín!, esto podía ponerse muy feo. Ninguno de los desaliñados y duros moteros parecían pertenecer al tipo de hombre que tolera que su novia mire a otro tío. Y lo último que él deseaba era una pelea en el Caldero Chorreante.

Theodore agarró a Harry de la mano y tiró de él en dirección contraria.

Pero se negó a moverse.

— ¡Venga, Harry! —le dijo nervioso—. Tenemos que volver a casa.

Aún así no se movió.

Miraba fijamente a los moteros, de forma tan furiosa que parecía querer asesinarlos. Y entonces, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se soltó de la mano de Theodore y se acercó a ellos a zancadas, hasta que cogió a uno por la camisa.

Mudo de asombro, Theodore observó cómo Harry le daba al tipo un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

* * *

**[1] Hubris**: arrogancia, orgullo excesivo. _  
_

* * *

**[1] Agapimeni:**_ mi amor_ en griego clásico. _  
_


End file.
